Good Girl, Gone Bad
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally realize the attraction they feel towards each other, but Chad refuses to become her boyfriend. Why? -She's too good for him. Sonny then decides that she's willing to become bad to prove him wrong, and essentially, capture his heart.
1. Chad Makes Good Girls Go Bad

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 1. Chad Makes Good Girls Go Bad**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D **

**A/N:Alright, this is my new story I'm writing. I absolutely love the song, "Good Girls Go Bad." By Cobra Starship. It's Amazing! :D  
Anyways, this will be another multi-chapter story which will go through the part's of Tawni's plan to get Sonny and Chad together.  
I'm setting the rating as an M ... because, honestly, who knows how physical Chad is going to get once Sonny becomes sexy. ;)**

**Description:Sonny and Chad finally realize the attraction they feel towards each other, but Chad refuses to become her boyfriend. Why? - She's just too good for him. Sonny then decides that she's willing to become bad to prove him wrong, and essentially, capture his heart.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny let out a sigh as she dropped her plastic spoon in the now empty yogurt bowl in front of her. Her eyes rose up to look around the room, just to connect with a pair of icy blue eyes.

She quickly looked away, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks in embarrassment.

She had been ignoring him for the past week. It was last week when she realized how deep her feelings for Chad had grown. She was falling in love with him, and through trying to deny it.

Instead, she chose to ignore it, and to do so, she'd stopped talking to Chad to try to forget her feelings.

"Why is Pooper staring at you?"

The brunette looked back up to see Nico and Grady giving her questioning looks. They were holding their meatball sandwiches in their hands, waiting for Sonny to answer the question before continuing to scarf down the sandwich.

Sonny smirked, "Psh. He's not looking at me."

Grady turned to sneak another glance to his left, then turned back to Sonny, "Actually, he is."

"Stop looking, guys!" Sonny exclaimed, and frowned, "He's probably picking out our next argument, planning the right time to walk over here and start the fighting."

"Actually, Monroe, I wasn't planning on arguing with you today."

Sonny jumped as she felt someone rest a hand on the back of her cafeteria chair, and she looked up to see Chad giving her a smirk.

His closeness made her nervous, and she bit her lip. "What do you want then?"

"Can't I hang with my favorite random, without a reason?" Chad gave her a grin as he pulled out the chair next to her, and sat down on it. He took a small glance at the other side of the table, and nodded a hello to Nico and Grady.

Nico dropped his sandwich on it's wrapper, and glared towards Chad, "What do you want?"

He rolled his eyes, and turned back to Sonny, "Obviously I can't talk to you when your chuckle city friends are present." Chad glared back at Nico, before returning his eyes to Sonny's, "Come with me."

Sonny nodded and stood up from her chair to follow Chad out of the room. He turned down a narrow hallway, occasionally turning around to make sure Sonny was following him. After they passed a few doors, Chad reached over and opened a wooden door.

He motioned for her to walk into the room, and she cautiously slid into the dark room.

"Where are-" The lights clicked on, and Sonny's eyes widened in surprise. She stared at her surroundings with wonder, "What's this?"

"It's my dressing room." His lips curved into a smirk.

"More like palace." She giggled and walked forward to sit down on the black leather sofa in the center of the room. There was an open walk in closet to the right of the room, and to the left a large desk with papers and objects cluttered on the surface.

Chad sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Sonny, "So…"

She raised an eyebrow, "So… what?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

His eyes were filled with confusion, and she looked down at her feet to avoid feeling more guilty. She let out a quiet, "I'm not."

"Yes you are." He pushed, and let out a sigh, "Why?"

"I don't know."

Chad smirked, "There has to be some reason why you're avoiding me lately."

"No… not really." She looked up to give him a fake smile, "Maybe I like to avoid you."

"Well, maybe I like you avoiding me."

"Well, good then."

"Good."

"Good."

"F-"

She groaned, "This is why I'm ignoring you! Don't you see?!"

"No not really." He shook his head slowly, "We've been having these arguments since you arrived. Why can't we still have them now?"

She blushed, "Maybe I don't want to argue with you any more."

"And why is that?"

Her brown eyes narrowed, "Because I'm tired of you being an arrogant jerk around me. We've known each other for almost a year now, and-"

"Almost a year?" He smirked, "Are you counting the days, Monroe?"

"Chad, will you please listen to what I'm saying?"

He gave her a sly smirk, and nodded his head slowly, "Go on. I'll behave for a little while."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, we've known each other for so long - and yet we're still arguing. Can't we just get along?"

He let out a small chuckle at her pleading tone, "No."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you see?" He gave her a bored look and sat down on his couch, "You're clearly attracted to me, and frustrated that I'll never date you. So you take out your frustration by fighting with me."

Sonny's jaw dropped, "You think I'm… _attracted_ to you?"

"Lot's of girls are, Sonny. It just so happens that you feel it more than the rest."

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "What makes you think I'm frustrated that you won't date me?"

"I just know you are."

She let out a laugh, "Well I'm not the only one who starts the fights."

Chad raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look, "Meaning…?"

"That clearly, I'm not the only one with an attraction, you're attracted to me just as much as I am to you."

"I never denied that." He winked at her.

"Wait… so you're admitting that you're attracted to me."

Chad nodded seriously, "Yes, I'm just as attracted to you as you are to me… if not more."

"Then if we both like each other… why don't we do something about it?"

Sonny watched as Chad stood up from the couch and reached over for a bag of pretzels. He slowly took one out and ate it, a thoughtful look on his face. She felt like reaching over and slapping him, he was annoying the hell out of her.

"Just spit it out, Chad."

The blond haired actor let out a reluctant sigh, and turned to face her, "Sonny, you have to realize you're too good for me."

"Chad, what kind of an excuse is that?" Sonny rolled her eyes, and continued in a joking tone, "Are you trying to say that you could never be a good enough boyfriend for me?"

"No… I really mean it. You're just too _good_." He enunciated the word 'good,' trying to get his point across to her.

She frowned, "Good as in… nice?"

Chad rolled his eyes and threw the bag of pretzels back on his desk. He walked over to Sonny and gave her a knowing smirk, "No good as in, innocent… naïve… _fragile_." He reached up and traced a finger along her jaw bone, and her cheeks flamed red. "I would destroy you. There's not one bad bone in your body, Monroe."

She pouted, "I can be bad if I want to."

"No… I don't think you can." He let out a small chuckle.

Sonny frowned in his direction, "You don't like me because I'm too innocent?"

"No! I never said I didn't like you!" He groaned in frustration and fisted one of his hands through his hair, "I really like you Sonny, a lot... so much that sometimes I forget what I could do to you, and I let you into my heart more. It's dangerous."

She walked closer to him, and put a hand on his chest, "I'm willing to take the risk."

"No. You're not ready." He looked down into her eyes, "Like I said before, I would hurt you, Sonny. I've been with tons of girls before, and I bet you haven't even made out with a guy."

"Yes I have!" Sonny protested.

He smirked, "Well, honestly Sonny, I don't plan on just making out with you." She shivered at his words, and he let out a low chuckle.

"So you're going to deny any feelings you have for me just because I'm too innocent?"

He shrugged, "That about sums it up."

She let out an angry sigh, "Well newsflash, Chad, I'm not a China doll - you can't break me."

"Are you sure about that?" His voice dropped lower in tone, and Sonny felt her breath catch in her throat. She began to doubt herself in that moment, knowing that Chad was completely right. He wouldn't be hurting her as much physically as he would emotionally. But she put a serious smile on her face anyways, knowing that somehow, she could be strong enough to handle him.

"Absolutely." Her voice rang out, with confidence evident in it.

Suddenly, a pair of hands were at her side, and pushing her up against the wall. She felt Chad slam their bodies together, and his face bent down to her neck where he roughly left marks from his lips.

Sonny felt all air escape her for the few seconds that they were pressed together, and she felt a quick flash of pure terror - she'd never felt the feelings Chad had given her with one shove.

His lips continued to nip at her neck, and a breathless moan escaped her lips.

Her eyes widened as she felt Chad's hand slide up the side of her body slowly, and she bit her lip in nervousness. He pushed her harder against the wall and turned to the other side of her neck. He smirked when he felt her legs start to buckle, and quickly reached for her right leg, hitching it around his waist.

His other hand continued to trace patterns up the side of her body, but before his hand reached any higher than her ribcage, Chad stepped away abruptly.

The brunette actress stumbled as he left, and her weak legs had nothing to keep her supported. She leaned against the wall to keep herself standing. Sonny looked into his cloudy blue eyes, and her breath came out in quick pants.

"I told you that you are too good, Sonny." His low voice sent shivers up Sonny's spine. His normally smooth voice had a husky edge to it, and she almost moaned aloud at how sexy his voice sounded saying her name. "That wasn't even the _beginning_ of what I could do to you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of any words.

He smirked at her speechlessness and turned around to walk back to his couch. "See you around, Monroe."

Sonny took it as a sign to leave, and started walking out the door in a daze, taking slow steps as to test how wobbly her legs were.

"Oh, and Sonny?" She turned around quickly to see Chad giving her an even bigger smirk, "-You might want to cover up your neck."

Sonny gasped and her hands flew to cover the sides of her neck, she turned quickly to jog back to her dressing room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;)  
****Also, I'm putting a trailer up on youtube, so I'll post the official link in the next chapter. Until then, review! :D**


	2. A Little Help From Tawni Hart

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter:2. A Little Help From Tawni Hart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D **

**A/N:Alright, this is my new story I'm writing. I absolutely love the song, "Good Girls Go Bad." By Cobra Starship. It's Amazing! :D  
Anyways, this will be another multi-chapter story which will go through the part's of Tawni's plan to get Sonny and Chad together.  
I'm setting the rating as an M ... because, honestly, who knows how physical Chad is going to get once Sonny becomes sexy. ;)**

**Description:Sonny and Chad finally realize the attraction they feel towards each other, but Chad refuses to become her boyfriend. Why? - She's just too good for him. Sonny then decides that she's willing to become bad to prove him wrong, and essentially, capture his heart.**

****Chad is sort of OOC, but that's how I want him. He's more of a bad boy, and definitely isn't as good as he seems in SWAC. I really like that kind of Chad, like, enhancing his badness? :) anyways, I tried to convey that more in this chapter... just understand, Chad really does make those good girls go bad. ;)**

*****QUOTES FROM LAST CHAPTER IN ITALICS*****

**

* * *

**

Sonny was sitting on the couch in the middle of her dressing room, thinking about what she was going to do about Chad. For the past half hour, she couldn't get his face out of her mind, or the sound of his husky voice after he threw her up against the wall. She couldn't decide whether it was worth it or not to try to change for him. Sure, she liked him... a lot, but how in the world would she ever be 'bad' enough for him? And what exactly _is_ bad enough for him?

_"I would destroy you. There's not one bad bone in your body, Monroe."_

Unconsciously, her fingers combed through her hair, keeping it covering her sore neck. After getting the lunch ladies to give her a cold-pack from the freezer, she had spent a while keeping the coldness pressed up against her neck, hoping it might make the marks fade.

It only made her neck _more _red, which made her even_ more_self-conscious.

From across the room, Tawni looked at Sonny suspiciously as the brunette continued to flip her hair over her shoulder to cover the right side of her neck. The blond haired actress knew something was up with Sonny ever since she entered their dressing room without starting a stupid conversation about some stupid story.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you keep playing with your hair??"

Sonny jumped and quickly turned to meet Tawni's gaze, "There's nothing on my neck!" Sonny exclaimed, then her eyes widened in reality of what she said, "I mean-"

"Let me see, Sonny." Tawni stepped forward curiously.

"No, there's nothing on my neck." Sonny cupped her hand over her hair, to add more protection. Tawni tried to pry her hand off her neck, but gave up once she realized she could break one of her nails easily.

She stepped back and put her hands on her hips expectantly. Tawni sighed, "C'mon, Sonny. I won't say anything."

"Somehow, I don't think I believe that."

"Sonny!"

The brunette actress let out a small sigh and pulled her hair away from her neck, exposing the red skin to the first person other than Chad.

Tawni let out a loud laugh, followed by a line of hysterical laughter. "Y-you have a h-hickey?!" Her eyes started watering with the sight in front of her, and she clutched her hand over her stomach to try to control her laughter, "I-It's not even small! It's like… your whole n-neck!"

Sonny's cheeks turned crimson red, and she gave Tawni a small nod. "Will you stop laughing, now?!"

"It's… it's just so f-f-funny!" Tawni laughed, and slowly regained her composure. Sonny frowned as she watched her co-star laugh over her embarrasment. As soon as her laughter had come to a stop, Tawni put a serious look on her face, "So… are you going to tell me the story?"

"Are you going to make fun of me?"

Tawni shrugged, "I can't guarantee, but I'll try not to."

"Chad-"

Another round of laughter hit Tawni, and Sonny waited patiently for her friend to stop her hysterical chuckles. Unlike before, Tawni quickly realized what she was doing, and her laughter came to a halt at Sonny's glare.

"S-sorry." Tawni cleared her throat, "It was an impulse. Continue."

"Chad told me I couldn't be bad. He said that I was too good to date him, and thought he would hurt me." Sonny sighed, "Then when I said that I could handle it, he attacked me."

"He has a point, you know?"

"No he-" Tawni gave her a pointed look, and Sonny's shoulders dropped, "I guess so… but I don't see why I'm not good -er _bad_ enough for him."

"You lack the experience, knowledge, and skills needed to date Chad." She grinned, "I bet Chad kissing you a few minutes ago was your first kiss."

"No!" Sonny blushed, and then looked at the floor, "He didn't even really kiss me on the lips…."

Tawni sat up straighter in her chair, "Have you kissed someone before?"

"Yes." Sonny mumbled.

"Did you, like, make out with him?"

Sonny blushed deeper and shrugged, "Sort of?"

"Well, if you don't know, then it either didn't happen - or wasn't good." Tawni mused as she took out a tube of lip-gloss and reapplied a fresh coat on her lips. "So you've obviously never slept with a guy. Anyone can see that."

Sonny nodded, "I haven't." Her eyes widened, and she gave Tawni a confused look, "Has Chad?"

"Has Chad?" Tawni asked, on the verge of laughter again. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, "Of course he has, Sonny! Why wouldn't he?"

Sonny looked down at the ground, and mentally slapped herself for feeling so hurt that Chad had slept with other girls. Jealousy tingled in her stomach, and she decided that she didn't want to share him with any other girl, ever again.

She looked up, "What would give him reason to?"

"Sonny, he's a _guy _first of all, and he's almost eighteen." Tawni explained and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "He's young, hot, chased by girls, and is ruled by his hormones like every other teenage guy. It literally would've been physical pain for him not to."

"Those really aren't good reasons."

"Actually, they are." Tawni assured her, "I know how a guy's mind works, I've had too many boyfriends to even remember. I've dated guys worse than Chad, and most of the time, they're only thinking about sex."

Sonny sat up straighter in her chair and raised an eyebrow, "You mean, Chad's thought about sleeping with me?"

"Why the hell do you think he's always arguing with you? You both have so much sexual frustration that you're about ready to either kill each other, or have sex on the cafeteria floor."

_"Yes, I'm just as attracted to you as you are to me… if not more."_

The brunette actress looked down at her hands to hide her blush from Tawni, "Is that a good thing for me?"

"Of course it is! You want to get him to date you, right?" Sonny nodded, "Then it's the best thing for you, because you don't have to worry about stealing his heart - you already have it."

"I don't know if I want to change, though."

"Sonny, don't you trust Chad? Do you see the sacrifices he's making for you?" Tawni exclaimed, putting a hand on Sonny's arm, "He's giving up trying to be with you to protect your innocence. Innocence that you want to give to him, but he won't let you-"

"Who said I wanted to give him my-"

"And honestly, Sonny, it really wouldn't hurt you to become less of a... nun. It will help you if the whole 'Chad-thing' doesn't work out right too."

Sonny folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not a nun!"

"Well, you look and act like one." Tawni rolled her eyes.

_"You're just too good...good as in, innocent… naïve… fragile."_

She closed her eyes and laid back against the sofa she was sitting on, "I'll never be bad enough to date Chad anyway. I'm too innocent and weak." Her heart dropped as she thought back to how good Chad's lips felt on her skin, and how much she wished he would be able to kiss her again.

"Sonny, it wouldn't be that hard. It might not even take more than a week."

Sonny's eyes shot open, and she took her hands off her ears, "You mean… it's possible?"

"Yeah, of course! My name is Tawni Hart, isn't it?!" Tawni threw her hands in the air.

"You'd help me?" Sonny put a hand over her heart, "Aw, Tawni, that's so nice."

"Don't mention it." Tawni grinned, "Really, don't."

Sonny nodded obediently, "Ok."

"So tell me, how many boyfriends have you actually had?"

"Two."

Tawni let out a dramatic sigh which made Sonny's eyes look back up to look at her, "I guess I really have my work cut out for me then, don't I?"

Sonny let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

"After Tawni Hart is done with you, Sonny Monroe…" She stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You will be one bad ass bitch."

Sonny's eyes widened in shock, and she nervously bit her lip, "What if I don't want to be a bitch?"

"Trust me Sonny, it will turn Chad on so much he'll drag you to his bed if he has to." She shrugged, "And sure, you don't have to be a bitch forever, you just need to know when to turn it on to get Chad wrapped around your finger."

Sonny let out a small giggle, "Chad Dylan Cooper, wrapped around my finger?"

"I swear on my life, girl."

The brunette actress beamed, and grabbed her purse. She walked over to her desk, and started searching for her phone under all the papers, "Well, what are we waiting for?" She started to grab her cell phone off the table, when someone appeared in the doorway, and leaned casually against the frame.

"Monroe."

She was so startled she almost dropped her phone on the ground, "Chad."

"Just checking on you." He winked at her, and folded his arms across his chest, "You know, you should really put some ice on your neck."

Sonny bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from blushing, "I already have."

Chad's smirk grew in size, and he stepped into the room to make his way over to her. Once in front of her, he lifted her hair off the side of her neck and his eyes widened. He let out a low whistle, "Wow, I _am_ good, huh?"

Sonny slapped his hand away softly, and shot him a glare. Chad grinned at her angry appearance, and put a hand on her arm to calm her down.

He leaned in closer to her face so that his nose barely grazed her cheek, he could just hear Sonny's sharp intake of breath, and whispered, "You know, that's not the only place I could-"

"Get off of her, Cooper." Tawni exclaimed from behind them.

Chad froze mid-sentence and clenched his jaw before backing up from the brunette. "See you around, Sonny." He winked at her before turning around and walking back out of the dressing room as quickly as he came.

Sonny finally moved from her shocked state, and gave Tawni a frightened look.

"Yes, I certainly _do _have my work cut out for me." Tawni gave Sonny a small smile and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the parking lot. Before they reached the door letting them outside, Tawni shuffled around in her purse before handing Sonny a small green container.

"Put this on your neck, you're going to be uncomfortable enough as it is."

* * *

**First of all, go to my youtube to watch the trailer if you have time... so sorry that they removed the song though :( that made me upset.**

**Second, if you have a problem with the 'explicitness' of this story, don't read it! It's M for a reason, and it's for readers who want it to be more mature. it's perfectly natural for Chad to be the bad boy that he is... listen to Tawni - he's a teenager ruled by his hormones. Aren't all boys though? ;)**


	3. Step One: Clothes and Shoes

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 3- Step One: Clothes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D I also don't own "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship**

**Description: Sonny and Chad finally realize the attraction they feel towards each other, but Chad refuses to become her boyfriend. Why? - She's just too good for him. Sonny then decides that she's willing to become bad to prove him wrong, and essentially, capture his heart.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but i'm finally home and I have the documents to put up :) Enjoy, and review please! :)**

**

* * *

**

Tawni unfolded the paper map she found at the mall kiosk and struggled to find the right store to shop for Sonny. She tapped her foot impatiently as she skimmed the names of the stores and tried to come up with a list for the top five stores.

Sonny sat next to her on the metal bench and slowly swung her feet back and forth.

"So… where to first?"

"First, you need to stop swinging your feet… it's definitely not part of the bad ass appeal." Sonny blushed and halted her swinging legs. Tawni grinned and pointed at a building that was on the floor above them, "We'll start easy… then work our way to the harder parts."

"T-there's hard parts?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm thinking that starting off with more revealing clothing would be bad… so we're just starting with some clothes you might be used to."

Sonny nodded and followed Tawni as she walked to the nearest stairwell and started going up the stairs to the second floor.

Tawni quickly took a right once they got to the second floor and walked into a large store that was filled with only black and white clothing. Sonny let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she owned a few pieces of clothing from the store, and felt a little more comfortable as Tawni navigated to the back of the room.

"Alright, I'm assuming you don't have a black dress- which is one of the first things a girl should have." Tawni explained as they neared a rack full of black dresses, "And just to let you know, Chad loves it when a girl dresses up."

Sonny nodded and flipped through the hangers to pull out a long sleeved black dress, with a white polka dot sash around the waist, "This is cute!"

Tawni leaned over to look, and let out a snort, "Yeah, if you're in kindergarten." Sonny frowned dejectedly and put the dress back on the rack. "Oh, look at this!"

She turned towards Tawni and felt her cheeks turn red. The black dress held up by the blond actress was one of the shortest, tightest, and most revealing dresses she found on the rack.

"Uh… well, it's…nice."

_If you're a Barbie doll._

Tawni rolled her eyes, "No, it's hot. And Chad will die to see you wearing this."

"Well, I guess I could try it on." Sonny smiled and grabbed the dress from Tawni.

"Ok, I'll look for some more dresses and bring them to you." Tawni grinned and turned back to the dress-filled rack.

Sonny walked over to the dressing rooms and quickly locked herself in a stall. She held the dress up for a second and frowned, fearing that it would look horrible on her. But after she had the dress on, and turned around to look at herself in the mirror, she let out a sound of shock.

The sleeveless dress had a neckline that dipped just low enough to show enough cleavage to make her chest look bigger. And the short skirt ended halfway down her thighs, showing off her toned legs. The tight fit on the torso made her waist look perfectly curved.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, and her eyes widened. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, and she opened it to let Tawni in.

Tawni gave Sonny a smile, "Well hello Sonny's legs!" She dropped an arm full of dresses on a chair in the corner and looked at her friend again, "Yeah… this will have Chad sitting on the edge of his seat."

"I feel ten times hotter." Sonny grinned as she circled around in her dress, "It… it makes me feel more confident, somehow."

Tawni grinned, "That's what looking hot is supposed to do for a girl's confidence. Making you feel sexy will make it so much easier when we get to the flirting stage of this makeover."

"Flirting stage?" Sonny frowned, "How many stages are there, exactly?"

The blond haired girl smiled, "Oh… more than you think. This is just the beginning."

* * *

After buying two new dresses from the first store, Tawni led Sonny to a brightly colored store.

Sonny picked up a knee length orange skirt and showed it to Tawni, "This would look great with my white Sh-"

"Oh no." Tawni grabbed the skirt and threw it across the room, much to Sonny's displeasure. The sound of it crashing into the wall didn't faze Tawni for a second as she thrust a mini skirt into Sonny's hands, "From now on, all skirts you wear will be shorter than the knee… actually, scratch that, all the skirts you wear will be shorter than halfway up your thighs."

Sonny's jaw dropped, "But what if it's cold or-"

"That's when you have Chad to warm you up." Tawni giggled as Sonny's cheeks turned bright pink. She tossed two more skirts at her friend then dragged Sonny to another part of the store. "Skinny jeans are a must, but you already have a ton of those. I'm not too worried about jeans…" They neared a section that held all the shirts. "Now, you don't necessarily have to wear low cut tops all the time, but you can't wear turtlenecks."

"What about sweater dresses though?" Sonny frowned, "I love to wear them."

Tawni thought for a second, "Alright. Sweater dresses are the only exception."

Sonny grinned, but it was cut off by Tawni flinging a red shirt at her face, "Hey!"

Tawni laughed, "For some reason, this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Sonny frowned as she watched Tawni browse through a bunch of button up shirts. "You're having fun?"

"Why wouldn't I!?" She laughed and then grimaced at the shirt in front of her before putting it back on the rack. She passed two more shirts before holding up a dark purple button up shirt, "This would be good."

"Don't you mean 'bad,' Tawni?" Sonny laughed at her own joke as she took the shirt from Tawni's hands, "Is there something about purple that you like?"

"Oh god no, pink will always remain my favorite color!" Tawni exclaimed as she threw another shirt at Sonny, this time a sleeveless v-neck with a striped pattern on it. "I think Chad enjoys the color purple on you. Actually, he likes a lot of colors on you... probably not pink though."

Sonny raised an eyebrow as she thought in her head of all the clothes she owned, "I don't really have anything pink to wear."

"Good, that's my color. Now go try these on!" She pushed Sonny towards the dressing room and ran off to another side of the store. By the time she had picked out two pairs of short shorts and a few tank-tops, Sonny had tried on half of the clothes. "How do you like them? What do you think?"

"I think that it's going to be mandatory for you to go with me everytime I shop." Sonny grinned.

* * *

"… and then Nico would slip across the floor, landing right on Grady." Sonny exclaimed as she let out a few hysterical laughs.

To her surprise, Tawni had laughed all throughout her newest sketch idea, and had even suggested a few ways to make it funnier.

"This tastes so much better than I thought!" Tawni grinned as she took another bite of her hamburger, and then set it back down in the wrapper, "Why have I been missing this for the past 18 years?!"

Sonny giggled as she popped a fry in her mouth, "You thought it would make you fat." The brunette took a sip of soda then continued, "One burger and fries a month wont make you gain a hundred pounds, Tawni."

"Yeah, you're right." She giggled, "I hereby declare that every month I'll go with you get dinner from a fast food restaurant. I want to try them all!"

Sonny beamed, "Great, I'll hold you to that promise."

"So… now that we've accomplished four stores, and lunch, it's time for the last two stops." Tawni grinned, "I'm thinking we should start with shoes."

"And what's next after that?"

Tawni grinned, "Oh you'll find out soon enough. I need to get my phone ready to video tape your reaction when we first enter the store."

Sonny's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Oh yes, now hurry up. It's almost four and we have rehearsals at six thirty."

Sonny nodded and followed Tawni to a garbage can to throw away her trash, and then headed towards the shoe store Tawni had circled on the map of the mall.

"So I'm thinking that you don't need that many pairs of shoes, because you already have some good boots and heels-"

"Aw, Tawni! Thanks!" Sonny grinned.

Tawni laughed, "Your welcome." They entered the brightly lit store and started walking over to a shelf lined with high heeled boots. Tawni grabbed one of them and grinned, "Now these boots, are hot."

Sonny's eyes widened, as she looked over the knee-high, pitch black, leather boots. "Whoa."

"Whoa is right. Now, you try these on while I get a size 7 in brown." She handed the shoe to Sonny.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "I think one pair is enough for me."

"Oh no, I want a pair for myself!" Tawni chuckled as she picked up a box from a stack under the brown pair of boots just like Sonny's, "Shoes are my major weakness."

"I can tell." Sonny laughed as she slipped one of the boots on and zipped up the side of the shoe. She stood up with one on and walked over to a mirror to see what it looked like, "You're right, Tawni, these boots are amazing!"

Tawni grinned as she walked over to stand next to Sonny, both brown boots were already on her feet, and she turned her leg sideways to get a better look, "I'm always right though!"

"That you are." Sonny laughed and walked back to put the boot back in the shoe box. She picked up the box and carried it with her to the other side of the store where she browsed through all the high heels.

"I'm pretty sure I would break my neck in these!" Sonny giggled and picked up a pair of 6 inch heels to show Tawni.

She laughed, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." She picked up another pair of shoes, and handed them to her, "Try them both on. You'll get used to wearing a higher heel after a while."

Sonny nodded and took out the first pair of heels to try on her feet. Half an hour later, Sonny and Tawni left the store with three pairs of shoes each and started walking down the mall hall.

"Ok, our last and final stop." Tawni exclaimed, and suddenly stopped, causing Sonny to bump into her and almost loose one of the bags she was carrying. She let out an annoyed sigh and turned to face the store windows, and immediately her cheeks turned red.

"Is this really… necessary?"

Tawni chuckled and tugged on Sonny's arm, pulling her into the bright pink store, "Of course it is. You want to look sexy for Chad, right?"

Sonny gulped and nodded slowly, "Yes… but..."

"Alright. Then let's pick out a few things to get his imagination running." She grinned, "This is the absolute best store for what we're looking for."

The blushing brunette let out a small laugh, "Ok… well… where exactly do you start when you go into a store like this?"

"Tawni's got it all under control." Tawni smiled and pulled Sonny towards the back of the store. "Prepare to start Step two."

* * *

**Step One: Complete.**

**What is step two though? :)**


	4. Step Two: Lingerie

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 4- Step Two: Lingerie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D I also don't own "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship**

**Description: Sonny and Chad finally realize the attraction they feel towards each other, but Chad refuses to become her boyfriend. Why? - She's just too good for him. Sonny then decides that she's willing to become bad to prove him wrong, and essentially, capture his heart.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but i'm finally home and I have the documents to put up :) Enjoy, and review please! :)**

**

* * *

**

If Sonny's face was red outside Victoria's Secret, it was scarlet by the time Tawni had dragged her to the back of the store. After pushing through groups of women sorting through bins of clothing, they walked through an archway. The small room in the back was filled with dressers and tables stacked with every color and patterned panty imaginable.

Sonny took in a shaky breath as Tawni led her to a corner filled with lacy bottoms.

"Now, It's easy to go with a simple black or white." Tawni explained, throwing a pair of black lace boy-shorts at Sonny, "But it's the other colors that make the lace even sexier."

A pair of girls to the right of them were giggling as they looked through underwear that looked as if it could only fit a doll. Sonny raised an eyebrow at them as they each picked out a few pairs, and jumped when Tawni snapped her fingers in her face.

"Hey! I know you're uncomfortable and all, but stop putting this off." Tawni exclaimed and let out a loud huff.

Sonny nodded, her eyes nervously scanning the piles of underwear, when a bright pink color caught her eye. She reached for the lacy garment and held it up for Tawni's approval.

The blond haired actress smiled, "Nice color choice. I have a pair with polka dots that color." She giggled and used the sling shot method to toss a pair of striped panties towards Sonny, who caught them quickly.

"I actually really like these!" Sonny grinned, her cheeks had slowly died down to a pastel pink and she found herself enjoying shopping in this store, however embarrassing it might be. "How many should I get?"

"Well, there's a two for five deal, which is the best deal I've seen since Black Friday." Tawni shrugged, "So get as many as you want… except these purple ones are mine."

Sonny laughed at her friend and searched the piles to find a few more that she liked.

"Is it asking too much to get you to buy these?" Tawni exclaimed from behind her, and Sonny turned around to see that she was holding a black thong in her hands, tilting it side to side with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you taunting me into buying them?"

Tawni scoffed, "No... of course I'm not!"

"You're a really bad lyer." Sonny giggled but took the thong out of her hands. Tawni grinned triumphantly and tossed a red thong Sonny's way, who sighed in annoyance.

"Will you stop throwing things at me?"

The blond giggled, "No, it's fun." Tawni then dragged her to the other side of the back of the store to a room specializing in bras.

Tawni nodded her head in the direction of the lacy ones, and Sonny rolled her eyes as she walked over to the dresser filled with lace.

"Hey, this matches the striped ones perfectly!" Sonny smiled, and held up a blue bra that matched the green and blue striped panties that Tawni had picked out.

"Nice choice, Monroe. I figured that you'd go for a calmer color the first time." She grabbed something from a drawer on the right side of the room, "Now this is what Chad would love."

"C-Chad?" Sonny's heart skipped a beat in her chest and her cheeks flamed red, she gulped with realization. Tawni was helping her pick out lingerie for her to wear... for Chad.

In front of Chad. For him to take off.

"Of course, Sonny."

Her brown eyes widened in nervousness. "I-I don't know if I can... wear these in front of him."

Tawni rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her right leg, "You can. And you will. You _want_ to Sonny, you know you do."

"I didn't say that I didn't want to do _that_... even though it scares me a little. _Chad_ scares me a little."

"Sonny, you have to realize that Chad cares about you. He might even love you for all we know!" Tawni threw her hands up in the air, and the bra in her right hand flung into Sonny's face.

The brunette grimaced as she took the piece of clothing off her face, and looked down at the floor, "Chad doesn't love me."

"Yes he does. If he hasn't raped you by now, then he obviously cares enough to not want to hurt you. He's changed Sonny, even though you don't notice it." Tawni explained, and Sonny looked up from the ground to give her a questioning look. "He used to have a different girl every couple days, he used to not care about anyone else, hell- he used to break girls' hearts every day! He can't break yours Sonny, he just can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because he LOVES YOU!" Tawni exclaimed, frustration evident in her voice. After her outburst she realized that a few other women in the store were staring at them. The blond cocked her hip, "Excuse me, but I think this is a private conversation."

A few women hurriedly turned away, and the rest bolted for the door. Tawni turned back to Sonny and pointed at the bra in her friend's hand, "Anyways, this will drive him wild. We'll deal with your 'fear' in a few more steps."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the bra, "Why yellow?"

"You're his sunshine, duh!" Tawni laughed at her own joke, and handed the item of clothing to Sonny, "Plus, it's the best push up bra in the world, and no guy can object to that."

Sonny snickered quietly as she grabbed a bag from the corner of the room, and tossed all of her items in it. "Since we're on a roll, I figured I should get a bag to carry everything in."

Tawni nodded, "Now _that's_ the way to think."

The brunette actress rolled her eyes and walked over to the other side of the small room to pick through the black and white undergarments. She tossed two more bras in the bag.

She turned to Tawni, who had her own bag in hand, "So, are we done?"

"We haven't even gotten to the outfits yet, Sonny!"

The blush came back full force.

"Outfits?" Her voice came out in a squeak.

"Well, of course! Chad will see you in your bra and panties, but when the time comes, you want to make his jaw reach the floor." Tawni grinned and directed Sonny to a room near the front of the store, "Wait till you see some of the things in here."

Sonny entered the room cautiously, and her eyes widened at some of the clothing on the mannequins. She followed behind Tawni, who led her to the right side of the room.

"What about something simple, like this?"

Sonny's jaw dropped, and she choked out, "Simple?"

The dark red set was cut to show the most skin as possible. The top was a dark lace bra, and over it was a small robe that was only long enough to barely reach midway to the mannequin's thigh. The matching underwear were scarlet, A red garter lay on the mannequin's thigh.

"Uh… wow."

"Wow is right." Tawni grinned and searched through the drawers beneath the mannequin for Sonny's sizes, throwing the clothing in Sonny's bag. She turned to her left, and let out a laugh, "Oh! And this would be great!"

Sonny winced in fear as she slowly turned towards where Tawni was looking, afraid that the outfit would be more revealing than the red one. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was a small, satin nightgown.

"But this is so… innocent." Sonny whispered, as she fingered the bottom of the nightgown, which felt extremely smooth to her skin.

"Innocent sometimes makes it that much more sexy."

Sonny didn't try to get Tawni to explain, even though she had no idea how an innocent nightgown could ever be sexy to a guy, but she knew that she was going home happy with this item.

She dug through the drawers to pick out a light blue version of the nightgown on the mannequin. The extremely thin straps, and amazingly soft silk fabric made the gown seem so fragile and weak.

"I'm getting this." Sonny whispered and carefully placed it in her bag.

Tawni gave her a big smile, "I knew you'd come to love this store."

"Could we possibly get something similar to this? I love it." Sonny grinned as she looked around the room slowly, searching for a nightgown similar to the one in her bag.

"Oh! Right there!" Tawni grinned and pointed to a mannequin in the back. She and Sonny hurried over and examined the black dress. It was a little shorter than the one Sonny liked, but the silk had a beaded pattern on the top and bottom, and was instantly thrown into the bag.

"I swear, I'm going to go bankrupt because of this day!" Sonny giggled as they walked towards the counter.

Tawni hit her arm playfully, "Girl! That's why we work on a comedy show, we can afford to go shopping!"

They started for the cash-register, but Sonny stopped quickly when a wonderful scent hit her. "Wow... that smells so good!"

Tawni grinned and reached over on a nearby table for a bottle of lotion, she handed it to Sonny quickly, "I know you already have perfume, since I bought it for your birthday and all-" She paused to smile and put a hand over her heart, showing how proud she was that she cared about someone other than herself, "-But this lotion is fantastic."

Sonny laughed and threw it into the bag. They both moved forward to pay for their things and walked out of the store with two more bags each. Tawni clicked her fingers and a teenage boy pulling a luggage rack came to her side to take their bags, adding them to the monstrous pile.

"Aren't you glad we're celebrities?" Tawni grinned, threw on her sunglasses, and pulled Sonny down the hall. The teenager struggled with pushing the full cart, but kept up with the two girls.

"I'm just surprised that I wasn't enormously embarrassed in that store." Sonny confessed as they walked towards the parking-lot where Tawni's convertible was parked.

Her friend smiled, "Shopping for lingerie can be fun, Sonny." She let out a laugh,"But I'm still surprised that you didn't faint at least once while we were in there."

Sonny laughed, "It was fun, Tawni."

"You know what's going to be even funner?!"

"Funner?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "_More fun_ then, Mrs. Perfect."

"What will be more fun than shopping with me for lingerie?" Sonny giggled slightly.

"For you?" She grinned, "Actually wearing those in front of Chad."

Sonny blushed as Tawni started laughing at her embarrassment.

* * *

**SOOOO many of you guessed right! Am I that predictable?! :)**

**Anyways, hope this lived up to your expectations. :) Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Step Three: Appearance

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 5. Step Three: Appearance**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

******Description: Sonny and Chad finally realize the attraction they feel towards each other, but Chad refuses to become her boyfriend. Why? - She's just too good for him. Sonny then decides that she's willing to become bad to prove him wrong, and essentially, capture his heart.**

**A/N:I can not wait until Starstruck is on Disney Channel! :D I loovvee Sterling Knight in the music videos :)**

**.:.:.:.**

Chad turned the corner of one of the Mackenzie Fall's set hallways, while looking down at his iPod. He scrolled down the 'Tween Weekly' website, checking to make sure all the photos of him were good enough to be seen by the world.

_Honestly, when aren't my pictures amazing?!_

He smirked to himself and scrolled down the page further, when a heading with Sonny's name in it caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow at the picture of Sonny and her blond haired friend walking through a mall, arm in arm.

"Tawni and Sonny, newly formed bff's were spotted shopping like crazy yesterday. Along with going to a few clothing stores and having lunch together, they had a final shopping spree at none other than Victoria's Secret. So what did the girls buy there? -The better question is, For Whom?" He read aloud, and clicked on the 'more pictures' button. The screen changed to a gallery of at least a dozen photos of the two stars shopping.

He clicked on one where Sonny and Tawni were walking out of Victoria's Secret, and his eyes widened at the large bags in their hands.

_What did she buy there?_

He frowned and stared at the picture in confusion.

_Whatever it was, there's a lot in that bag._

Chad's frown turned into a smirk at that thought. A few minutes ago, he wouldn't have believed Sonny would step inside a lingerie store… and now he found himself wondering what she could've bought.

His smirk deepened as he thought of her, standing in his dressing room with a dark red, lacy bra and panty set… her dark hair wild on her shoulders. Chad smiled. In his mind, Sonny was giving him a playful smile, curling her finger in a 'come here' motion. The vision changed, and she was now lying across his bed, a lacy white nightgown hugging her body. Her full lips were a ruby red, and her eyes… her deep brown eyes were full of lust.

Chad blinked his eyes to get himself to shake the vision out of his head, and groaned as he realized his jeans were a lot tighter than they were before. He shrugged, and untucked his shirt to cover the front of his jeans.

"Chad!"

His jumped slightly, and turned around to see an angry Portlyn. She stared at him for a few seconds, and he waved a hand in the air, "What?!"

"You better tell me why Sonny was shopping at Victoria's Secret, of all places, with Tawni Hart yesterday."

He rolled his eyes as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Oh sure, Chad." She frowned, "You better not be fucking around with her, Chad, she's not like the other girl's you've been interested in."

"First of all, there isn't any type of fucking going on with Sonny, I know how innocent she is and I wont hurt her. And Second, I know she's different from the other girls."

Portlyn scanned his face for a sign that he was lying, and gave him a suspicious look, "Chad, you're not telling me something. Sonny Monroe doesn't shop at a lingerie store."

"Maybe she was buying a swim suit, or pajamas, have you ever thought of that?"

Portlyn laughed, "No, I saw the lace, and I don't think she'd wear a lacy bikini."

"Lace?" Chad's eyes widened and his thoughts flashed back to the image of Sonny in the dark red lacy set, "What color?"

"You're sick."

Chad snapped out of his day dream to give Portlyn a frown, "What? Just because I'm not fucking her doesn't mean I can't think about it."

"Just… stop." Portlyn frowned, and looked down the hallway, making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation. "We still haven't figured out why she was shopping there in the first place."

Chad shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"What if… " Her jaw dropped with realization, "Wait a second, you told her that you two could never be together yesterday, right?"

The blond actor grimaced, "As much as I don't want it to be true, yes."

"And you told her that she wasn't bad enough for you."

"I don't need a recap, Portlyn, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is." Chad groaned.

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm not recapping what happened, Chad, I'm telling you the reason why Sonny was shopping yesterday."

"Because I told her we couldn't be together?" Chad raised an eyebrow, confusedly.

The brunette in front of him slapped his head quickly, earning a small yelp from Chad. "Maybe if you stopped fantasizing about her, you could start thinking with your head, and not your dick."

"Whoa, chill Port, he doesn't like to be insulted." Chad joked.

"I'm sure "he's" had his fair share of insults, Chad."

Chad gave her a blank stare, "Sure, sure …so what's happening with Sonny?"

"She's trying to be bad enough for you."

The blond haired actor frowned, and dug his hands into his pockets, "What?! Why would she change herself?"

"Because she loves you, Chad, and she wants to change for you."

"She can't do this, I won't let her."

"Ch-"

He took off down the hallway, leaving his co-star behind. It didn't take him that long to reach So Random's set, and he quickly made his way to the familiar hallway that led to Sonny's dressing room.

Just as he neared the half open door, and was about to burst through it into the room, a murmuring of voices stopped him in his tracks.

"…surprising, I thought it would be itchy."

A high pitched laugh came from the room that Chad recognized as Tawni's, "Even if they were itchy, you would wear them for Chad."

"You're right." Sonny's voice confirmed, and he could hear her sigh, "Honestly, I don't think that he's going to notice."

"Oh believe me, Sonny, he will. Guys notice when a girl gets new clothes."

"I don't think he's going to notice I'm wearing a new bra, Tawni, you can't see that."

Chad's eyes widened at her words, and felt his breath catch in his throat. The images from before came back full force, and he leaned against the wall to steady himself.

Dream-Sonny was walking towards him, the dark red bra showing enough cleavage to make his mouth water. He could practically feel her finger tracing down his chest, even though it was only a day dream.

Her face leaned up towards his own, and just when her lips were about to touch his own, a door slammed down the hallway and he jumped out of the dream.

"Shit." He muttered, fixing his jeans on his hips so that they weren't uncomfortable. Before he could return to the dressing room door and open it, Tawni popped out and gave him a curious expression.

"What are you doing here Pooper?"

"_Pooper_? Real mature."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one sneaking around sets, fantasizing about Sonny in nothing but-"

"Who said I was?!" Chad exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"I can guess by the look on your face." Tawni gave him a fake smile, "And because Portlyn texted me to warn me that you were making your way over to confront Sonny about the whole 'changing bad thing.'"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Why is she doing it? I don't want her to change for me."

"Ask her yourself." Tawni frowned and started walking past him, down the hall. Chad let out a groan as he stepped closer to the door, and opened it slowly, sauntering in.

"Sonny?"

The curtain door to her closet flung to the side, and the brunette that had stared in his recent fantasies stepped out into the room.

His eyes ran up and down her body, noticing that her dress was both shorter, and that she had no tights on… just a pair of bright red stiletto heels.

_Just a pair? Those are so fucking sexy on her feet._

Chad raised his gaze upwards when he realized that he'd been starting at her legs too long. Her brown eyes were wide with both excitement and insecurity.

"Yes?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes lowered to her chest, where the low cut top to the dress was showing off more cleavage than he'd ever seen from her before.

If he hadn't heard her talking about the new bra minutes before, he would've realized anyways. It made her chest look so much bigger that he was having trouble tearing his eyes away from that part of her body.

"Uh… hi."

His eyes finally tore away to connect with her own again.

She gave him a small smile, "What's up?"

"Why are you changing for me?"

Her brown eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bull, Sonny. I know you're trying to become bad for me."

The brunette folded her arms across her chest angrily, which only gave more reason for Chad's gaze to keep slipping from her face to that part of her body. "So what if I am?"

"You shouldn't be. I don't want you to change yourself for me."

"Why shouldn't I? You've changed yourself for me." Sonny stepped closer to him, but still keeping a distance between him and herself.

Chad sighed, "I did it without knowing, and it was for the better."

Sonny smirked and closed the distance between them quickly, staring at him from under her think lashes. Chad attempted to back up to create space, but backed right into the wall.

She quickly licked her lips, "I think me becoming bad _is_ for the better, Chad ... isn't it?"

"Uh…" He tried to come up with an answer, but her hand was trailing up his arm, and his breath was caught in his throat, "I…"

"I think it is, Chad. And I know that you like it." She grinned at him, "Why can't I be a little bit more sexy for you? I wouldn't be changing anything."

"Well-"

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "You don't know what you've gotten into, Cooper." Before he could respond to her comment, she fled from the room, and he was left trying to catch his breath.

_What the hell?_

Chad frowned, Sonny was beating him at his own game. His blond eyes narrowed at the thought of Sonny getting the upper hand in their relationship… whatever their relationship was.

_No, Monroe,** you **don't know what you started._

He grinned cockily and pushed off the wall, his brain was finally working, and knew that he had to step up his game to beat her to the finish line. He turned to walk out of the dressing room and groaned as he re-adjusted his pants again.

A plan was forming in his head, and the grin on his face turned into his signature smirk. There was no way he was going to lose to Sonny. The fact that she was changing for him was becoming less of a problem, and more of a benefit.

The only problem?

He needed to find a way to make his body less responsive to the explicit thoughts of Sonny running through his head... and he wasn't sure how that could be possible.

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny jumped as an envelope was dropped on top of her vanity, and she looked up to see Tawni giving her a smile.

"Um… what's this?"

"Oh, just a present from me… to you." She thought for a second, "-And me."

Sonny let out a confused laugh and opened the white envelope to see two certificates to a day spa. "Tawni! When did you get these?"

She shrugged, but couldn't hide her smile, "I got them this morning. We have to be ready to start Step Three."

"And what is step three?" Sonny wondered aloud.

"Appearance." Tawni grinned, "After spending the day at this spa, you will look ten times better than before you got there."

Sonny smiled worriedly, "You're not going to die my hair pink or anything, are you?"

"Don't worry about a thing!" Tawni softly hit her shoulder, "If they change anything, it's for the better." Sonny nodded slowly as Tawni skipped back over to her side of the room to grab her purse. "So… ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sonny grabbed her own purse and followed Tawni to her car.

.:.:.:.

"That felt so good." Sonny sighed softly, as she took a seat in one of the two hairdresser chairs. "I've never had a massage that made me feel that… peaceful."

Tawni nodded in agreement, "And the manicure this morning? Amazing."

Sonny looked down to admire her French manicured nails, "I see why you only let professionals touch your nails."

"Good afternoon ladies." A brown haired man smiled as he entered the room with a blond haired man at his side. "We're Josh and Luke, your hairstylists for the day."

The blond haired guy smiled and walked over to Tawni, "Why, hello there." He touched her hair lightly, "Your hair is absolutely perfect as it is. Let's just trim up the ends a little."

"And you," The brown haired man stepped over to Sonny, "-will have a whole new look by the time the day is over." He grinned, "I'm thinking you need some longer layers… and a darker tone. Maybe some side bangs instead?"

Sonny shrugged, "Just don't make it look bad."

"Honey, you're dealing with me… the best hairstylist in all of L.A." He grinned, and whispered, "I promise I won't make it look bad. It's impossible."

Sonny nodded as he started to gather things and got to work on her hair. Tawni left after a few minutes to get a facial, and came back just as Josh was drying Sonny's hair out.

"Wow, Sonny. Your hair looks great!" She beamed, and watched as Josh quickly finger combed her hair and spun the chair around to show Sonny her new look.

Sonny's eyes widened and she stood up to get closer to the mirror, "My hair looks… amazing!" She turned around to give Josh a huge smile, "Thanks so much."

"It's my pleasure, hon."

Sonny followed Tawni to the changing room, where they changed out of the fluffy white robes, and back into their street clothes.

"Well… I'm thinking step two is almost done." Tawni smiled as she got into her car and started to drive.

"Almost?" Sonny grinned, combing he fingers through her silky hair again.

Tawni nodded, and took her eyes off the road to give Sonny a smile, "We still need to visit a makeup specialist. The lady at So Random only knows how to make your stage makeup look good… and I'm thinking that if you use the right makeup for your face, you won't need that much."

Sonny smiled, "I'm… taking that as a compliment?"

"You should." Tawni grinned and took the next exit off of the high way. Her car slowed to a stop in front of a small building with advertisements for makeup on the windows.

"Ah, Tawni!" A girl exclaimed, and raced forward as soon as the two celebrities walked into the store, "We just got a new shipment of your favorite perfume!"

Tawni clapped her hands in excitement, "Oh good!"

The girl's eyes turned towards Sonny, and she gave her a confused look, "You must be Tawni's friend?"

"Yes." Sonny smiled at the word friend.

"We need to make her look hot." Tawni explained, as the girl motioned for them to follow them to the back of the room. She led them to a table set up with makeup lying around in bins and drawers. Pink and purple wood letters spelling out 'Amanda' hung above the mirror on the wall.

"So, how about you sit here, and we get to work." Amanda smiled at Sonny, and the brunette sat down in the chair. Amanda studied Sonny's face as she pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her apron and put some on her hands.

"Well, this will certainly be easy." Amanda smiled, "You have a nice facial structure… I'm thinking if we go with a dark eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of lipstick you'd look great."

"Ok." Sonny grinned, and watched as Amanda started going through cabinets to get the right makeup. Tawni sat down in a chair in front of her, and gave Sonny a smile.

"I heard Chad visited you this morning." She said nonchalantly.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, and turned to Sonny, "I'm guessing you're getting made up for a boy?"

"I'm not sure 'boy' is the right word." Tawni rolled her eyes before Sonny could respond, "Heartthrob-ruled-by-his-hormones would probably be better."

Sonny grimaced, "He isn't led by his hormones all the time."

"Believe me... he is." Tawni let out a laugh, "Why do you think he had his shirt untoucked when he came to your dressing room?"

The brunette blushed crimson red, "He had a...? No he didn't, he untoucks his shirt all the time."

"Exactally my point." Tawni grinned at her friend as Amanda started applying a light foundation to Sonny's skin. "Well, ever since you've arrived at Condor Studio's."

"Sure, Tawni."

"You're just embarrassed by the fact that he always has a bo-"

Sonny frowned, "Don't say that word!"

A round of giggles spilled out of Tawni's mouth, "Would you prefer if I called it an erection, then?"

"I don't like any word for that particular... thing." Sonny explained, "Do we always have to talk about sex?"

"That's all a guy thinks about, Sonny!" Tawni rolled her eyes, "And I'm pretty sure you've thought of it too!"

The brunette was thankful that Amanda was blocking Tawni's view of her face, because it was beyond blushed.

"See, I told you. Now, you're going to have to get used to things like this, Sonny. You can't be embarrassed or afraid of anything that has to do with sex."

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's just an uncomfortable subject."

"Well, un-uncomfortable it!" Tawni exclaimed from her seat.

Sonny could hear the annoyance in her voice, "How can you talk about it in such a... nonchalant way?"

"First, I've had sex, and that certainly helps with the 'comfortability' thing. Second, I know that it's just a natural thing to do, and you shouldn't be embarassed about it." Tawni explained, "If we weren't supposed to have sex, then why do guys have d-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Sonny laughed. Amanda pulled away to grab some blush from her table, and Tawni raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I thought we were working on comfortability?" Tawni questioned. She then shook her head, "Never-mind, we can wait until step four for that."

Sonny groaned, "I think I'm getting into more than I asked."

"You wanted to be bad and sexy for Chad, and I'm not going to do things halfway." She explained as Amanda came back with blush and began to apply it to Sonny's cheekbones. "And if I know Chad, he's going to be fighting twice as hard as you are."

.:.:.:.:.

**I included some Channy, sort of. No kisses yet, but that's fine, we've got a few more steps until Sonny is 'bad' enough to be able to seduce him. :D  
Anyways, I hope you liked the Portlyn&Chad part. Because, honestly, I see her as a lot more... intelligent/less blond than other people do.  
I also like to make her vocabulary more explicit, but hey - I think it's suits her. ;)  
Next chapter out soon! :)**


	6. Step Four: How to Flirt and Seduce

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 6 - Step Four: How to Flirt and Seduce**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, because if I did, season 2 would already be out. :D**

**A/N: OH MY CHAD! :D I absolutely LOVE Star Struck. That movie made my day... er, year. Possibly my whole life? ;) Anyways, I love Sterling, and I just needed to update this story after I saw him in that movie.**

* * *

Tawni grinned as she unlocked the door to her dressing-room. Her iPhone was pressed against her ear with her right hand, and her over-sized purse hung from her left arm.

"...I know, but I'm doing something right now." She complained into the phone, opening the door quickly and flicking on the lights. She threw her keys on her vanity, and dropped her purse in the swivel chair.

"But, I-"

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." She pouted at her reflection in the mirror, then whispered in a husky voice, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Ew, Tawni, can't you do that somewhere else?"

Tawni swung around to see Sonny giving her a grossed out look. She muttered a quick goodbye to the person on the phone, and threw the phone on top of her bag. "Um... excuse me, but I was totally going in for the kill!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, do that somewhere else."

"Sonny, you should be learning from my seducing nature." Tawni pointed out. Sonny raised an eyebrow at her, and Tawni sighed, "This brings us to the next step-"

"Seducing him?" Sonny guessed, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Close. Flirting and seducing, Sonny. Because we all know that you aren't going to have to work much to seduce that boy." Tawni laughed, and took a seat on the couch. Sonny followed suit and sat down next to her.

She grinned, "So... where do we start."

"Okay, the first step to flirting is-"

"Wait, there's steps within the steps?!" Sonny asked, horrified. "How am I going to remember everything?"

Tawni groaned, "Sonny, relax. They aren't hard steps."

"Ok, step one?"

"You need to feel flirty. Which, we already covered with new outfits and a new look. Basically, feeling like you're sexy will boost your confidence about one hundred percent." Tawni explained, "Which brings us to step two - be confident."

Sonny frowned, "I can't just 'be confident.'"

"Yes you can. That attitude you get when you fight with him, that's confidence. Just show him that you're not afraid to put yourself out there, which, he saw you acting like a chicken - he already knows you're confident."

Sonny giggled, "I did look like an idiot."

"Yeah, let's not bring that up."

Sonny laughed again as the dressing-room door flung open and Nico stormed into the room. She craned her neck to see if Grady was following, which was a natural occurrence, but he was alone.

Nico huffed, "What gives you reason to just hang up on me?!!"

The brunette's jaw dropped instantly, and she jumped off of the couch. Her eyes flew from a nervous and embarrassed Tawni, over to an angry Nico. She winced, "You... He's... You're-"

"Oops."

Tawni gave Nico an annoyed look, "Yeah, 'oops.' Now everyone is going to know."

"No, believe me, I won't tell anyone. They won't believe me anyway." Sonny explained. She watched as Nico smirked in Tawni's direction, and Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, about later-"

"Oh, EW!" Sonny exclaimed, "Nico, I don't need to hear about you guys-"

"Sonny, what did I say about comfortability?" Tawni exclaimed, frowning in Sonny's direction.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you're trying to seduce Chad?"

Sonny sighed, "Is it really that surprising?"

"No. I'm just surprised it took you two this long." Nico rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Tawni. He put a hand on one of her legs, "Maybe they'll be more peace and quiet if you break this sexual tension and get it on."

Sonny blushed slightly, "Get it on? Really, Nico?"

"Have sex, sleep with each other, I honestly don't care what you call it - you need to do it." Tawni explained putting a hand on Nico's, which was starting to crawl up her leg. She pushed it back down to her kneecap, and turned to give Sonny a smile, "And that's why you have me!"

"Aw man, this guy doesn't stand a chance." Nico exclaimed, giving Tawni a big grin.

The blond haired girl giggled slightly, and then slapped his shoulder playfully, "C'mon, it's time to go. I have to teach Sonny the art of flirtatious and seductive behavior."

"You know, it's not going to take much to crack him."

"Oh we know, but we want to blow him away." Tawni explained, she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, pausing to whisper something in his ear.

Sonny winced in disgust again, but was thankful that she couldn't hear what they were saying. Nico got up, winked at Tawni and smiled in Sonny's direction, and then left the room with a bounce in his step.

"I would've never guessed." Sonny laughed as she turned towards Tawni again, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because we don't want it to be on the front page of a tabloid, we're a secret - and we want it kept that way." Tawni explained, "No offense towards you that I didn't tell you, but you have a habit of blurting out things that shouldn't be told during your little 'fights' with Chad."

"Speaking of Chad, let's continue. Because his show ends filming in a few hours, and I want to test it out on him."

Tawni nodded, "Ok. The next step is body language." She stood up next to Sonny and unfolded her arms, "Never fold your arms, you have a habit of doing that around him. Folding your arms, or facing away from him give off the sign that you don't like him, and you're annoyed."

"Ok, don't fold my arms and stay facing Chad." Sonny nodded, "Check."

"Touching can be part of this step, and a whole step on it's own, depending on how easy it is for you." Tawni explained, "If you casually touch someone while you're talking, it brings their focus more on you, and your flirting becomes so much more effective. It can also line up to a kiss, if you're touching is serious enough. But just start out with brushing his arm, or holding his hand."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "You think a casual brush is going to totally win over Chad?"

"No, but it will definitely get his attention. Sometimes, it helps if you start off at a place a distance away from where you actually want to touch him, and slowly slide your hand into place. Anticipation is the key part to touching." Tawni sat back down, and crossed her legs, "If you want to touch his abs, then start off with your hands on his chest, and slowly lower your hands to where you want them. It will drive him crazy."

"I've never actually seen his body." Sonny admitted, "What does it look like? Have you ever seen it?"

"Believe me, Sonny, you hit the jackpot with this boy. I don't even like him and I think his body is amazingly hot." Tawni explained, "You'll want to touch his abs, so use that trick when the time comes."

Sonny grinned, "Now all I want is to ask him to take off his shirt."

"I have a plan for that. So just hang tight while we finish this lesson." Tawni grinned mischievously at her best friend. "Ok, you know to keep eye contact, and you should always keep eye contact with him while flirting. Of course, if you want him to kiss you then you can move your eyes to his lips- but we'll get to that later."

"What about closeness?" Sonny spoke up, sitting down next to her friend, "Should I stand close to him, or keep a distance."

"I always make sure to have a little space so that I can get a boy's attention by making the space smaller. You shouldn't be more than a foot away for most of your flirting."

Sonny had a thoughtful look on her face, and she let out a quick sigh, "So basically, I should just act how I do when we fight… except flirt instead of yell at him."

"Exactly." Tawni grinned, "And you know what drives him completely mad? Your cuteness."

"He thinks I'm cute?" Sonny smiled dreamily, "Really?"

"Focus, Sonny." Tawni exclaimed, and the brunette quickly snapped her attention to her best friend again, "Biting your lip is something that guys go crazy for. Don't go crazy, just do it like you usually do-"

"I bite my lip in front of him?"

Tawni nodded, "It's kind of like a subconscious way of your body showing that it wants him. Anyways, keep up the cute factor - but don't eliminate sexy, because that's what's going to win him over in the end."

Sonny grinned, "That wasn't really that bad."

"I know."

"What wasn't bad?"

Both girl's heads snapped to the door where the infamous heartthrob stood, leaning against the molding. His arms were crossed against his body, and his head was cocked to the side slightly. Sonny felt her eyes being drawn to his chest, and her earlier wishes of seeing him without a shirt on came back. Suddenly, the mystery of Chad's body became so much more interesting to her.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Mon-"

"STOP!" Tawni exclaimed, quickly standing up from the couch. She groaned and stormed from the room, yelling out to Nico.

Sonny's eyes widened at her friend's anger, and her gaze flew back to Chad, "…Uh, wow."

Chad snickered at her and entered the room more, "What's up?"

"Really, Chad?" Sonny rolled her eyes, standing up and meeting him halfway across the room. She mentally slapped herself as she found that her arms were already crossed, and she quickly moved them to her sides.

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Can I inquire about your feelings once in a while?"

Sonny let out a giggle, "Yeah I guess so. I'm doing ok, working on some sketches with Tawni."

"Oh, so that's what you were talking about." Chad nodded in understatement.

The brunette bit her lip slightly and smiled thinking about how Chad claimed she was cute. "That can't be the only reason why you came over here."

"Nah, I just walked over for our daily fight." He shrugged, giving her a smirk.

Sonny laughed and shook her head, "I-" Her phone suddenly let out a mooing sound from her pocket, and she quickly moved to unlock the keypad. Tawni sent her a message saying 'Ask him to watch a movie with you tonight, we're going to test his self control.'

The brunette grinned at the phone and hurriedly put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

Chad gave her a questioning stare, "Oh, that was my mom. She's in Wisconsin for a long weekend, and she was just checking up on me."

"You're staying alone?" Chad asked, his eyes widening. Sonny, alone, in an empty apartment. Suddenly his mind snapped back to the pictures of Sonny in her lingerie.

"Yes, I'm staying alone." Sonny pouted, and moved forward to put her hand on Chad's bicep, "It gets really lonely in my apartment."

Chad cleared his throat and blinked his eyes rapidly, "...Really?"

"Yes, and I was wondering..." She explained, moving her hand up his arm, across his shoulder to rest lightly on his chest, "Would you spend the night with me?"

His jaw dropped as he watched her peer up at him from under her thick lashes, her lip between her teeth. This girl was too sexy for her own good, cute suddenly wasn't bad enough to describe how she was acting. Chad's heart beat faster in his chest, Sonny was bad, she _was_ changing.

His lips turned up into a smirk, "That depends, Monroe."

"Depends on what?" She asked, slightly bewildered. He had avoided being speechless in a matter of seconds, and it thoroughly confused her.

"What's in it for me?" He grinned, letting his right hand move to brush across her hip. The slight hitch in her breathing turned his smirk deeper, and he leaned closer to connect their eyes.

Sonny blinked, "Well..." She gulped, what did she have to offer him? "I'll have your favorite movie, and a full supply of cheesy popcorn."

"Tempting." He murmured, "But I think I'm more interested in a different form of entertainment."

Her cheeks flamed red, but she didn't feel half as embarrassed as she would've three days ago. "Well... I think something can be arranged."

"Oh really?"

She grinned, "Believe me, Chad, popcorn won't be the only thing you're tasting tonight." She slowly let her hand drop from it's place on his chest, and she backed away before walking out of the room.

Chad bit his tongue slightly as his eyes followed her retreating figure, mainly the sway of her hips, and he smirked to himself. _Oh Monroe, this will be interesting._

_.:.:.:.:._

Sonny paced back and forth across her now 'Chad free' dressing-room. Tawni had been gone for more than an hour, and she was deathly afraid of calling her while she was in the middle of something with Nico.

Chad would be done with filming in exactly two hours, and she had yet to calm her nerves enough to be presentable - let alone a sex goddess.

She desperately needed Tawni to help her calm down. But the only thing she could do was stop at the commissary for a fresh supply of soda and movie snacks, and raid her DVD case for Chad's favorite movies. Now that she had everything ready to watch movies, her heart was beating full speed in anxiousness, and her breathing was quickened in fear.

"What in the world has you so worked up?"

A wave of relief washed through her body so fast that she felt slightly faint, "Oh God Tawni, I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Honestly, Sonny, it's not that hard to watch movies with a guy."

"This is _Chad_, first of all, and second of all... I may have gone a little far with the flirting." Sonny frowned.

Tawni raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the couch Sonny was sitting on, and she sat down next to her, "How far?"

"Popcorn won't be the only thing you're tasting tonight, far."

Her blond haired friend gasped in shock, and her eyes widened, "Sonny... I didn't know you had it in you. Wow."

Sonny shook her head, "Now I'm freaking out because I have no idea what to do."

"We're going to have to skip some steps." Tawni frowned, "But we can make this work. Ok, first thing I need to know- how much time do we have?"

"Less than two hours."

"Damn, I've got my work cut out for me." Tawni shook her head. She leaned back against the back of the couch, "... How many guys have you kissed Sonny?"

Sonny winced, "Depends on what you mean by the word 'kiss.'"

"Oh God, you're so lucky you have me."

.:.:.:.:.

**So, that's the next step (s) and chapter. :) I'm speeding up the process slightly for those of you who wanted more action. And BTW, the next chapter is going to be filled with it.**

**Because the movie wont be the only entertainment in the next chapter. ****he he. ****Anyways, Sterling Knight is officially my husband. I'm not sure if my boyfriend will like that though. --yes, boyfriend. The impossible became possible. :)**

**Review and Let me know what you thinkk. :)**


	7. Step Five: Testing His Self Control

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 7. Step Five: Testing His Self Control**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took longer than I thought to find time to write, but I just feel so bad keeping you guys hanging any longer, so I'll try to finish this in time to have out before I go to practice. :)**

**And BTW, Some of your reviews crack me up. Literally, I now know what it means to 'roflmao.' ;) Thanks guys, you bring sunshine to my sucky days... :D Thanks to the other serious reviews, they brighten my day too --- ya know?! **

**.:.:.:.**

"Just take deep breaths, you can do this! I taught you well!"

Sonny's eyes widened even more in fear, "Oh my god, I'm going to look like an idiot."

"No you aren't, you look amazingly hot. And Chad won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Tawni grinned, and flipped her hair, "Maybe he won't even be able to keep his _hands_ off of you either!" She continued in a sing-song voice, and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's kindof what I'm afraid of, Tawni."

"SONNY!"

The brunette's head snapped up to look at Tawni, who had an agitated look on her face.

"You like Chad, right?"

"Of course-"

She rolled her eyes, "You possibly might be in love with him, right?"

"That might be stretching it a bit-"

"And you like when he touches you. In fact, you need for him to touch you. This isn't about being comfortable, this is about health, Sonny. Your body is craving Chad's touch, and we've worked this hard for you to get it - so DON'T screw up!"

Sonny nodded meekly, "Ok."

Tawni sighed, "I'm sorry, that was kind of harsh. You understand what I'm saying though, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I just don't want to look stupid in front of him." She looked down at the ground, towards her newly painted toenails.

"You won't. You both are crazy for eachother, and it's practically impossible not to do something stupid once in a while when you love someone. You get caught up in your feelings, and forget what's wrong and what's right. You shouldn't care whether you look stupid or not because Chad isn't going to make fun of you Sonny - he doesn't like hurting you." Tawni gave her friend a small smile, and touched her arm comfortingly, "That's what love is about."

Sonny's eyebrows bunched in confusion, "But I never said that I loved him."

"We can argue about that some other time." She looked at her cellphone, "I need to leave before Chad shows up, which should be in about five minutes."

The brunette actress watched as Tawni put on her coat and started out the door. She whipped around quickly to face Sonny one last time, and gave her a wink, "Remember what I've taught you. Knock him dead Sonny."

"That's what I'm hoping."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"You're WHAT?!"

"Shhh, someone might hear you! This isn't something I want spread around."

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "Sure, like you two are going to be able to hide your lust after you start sleeping together like it's your buisness."

"It IS my buisness, and I'd like to keep it private." Chad frowned, "And why are you so dissaproving? Who even said I was going to have sex with her tonight?"

"Chad, trust me, you want to, and worse yet - she does too. It's not going to be long before it happens." Portlyn folded her arms across her chest, "Look, I'm not her bestfriend, but I just don't want to see that poor girl get hurt."

"She's not going to get hurt, I can't hurt her Portlyn!" Chad demanded, his anger rising, "Don't you see?! It physically hurts me if I do so much as make her frown, so why the hell would I break her heart? It would break mine too, you know."

Portlyn took a step away from Chad and gave him a scrutinizing look. Her jaw dropped, and she quickly brought a hand up to cover her open mouth.

The blond actor in front of her frowned in worry. "Portlyn? What's wrong?"

"You..." She let out a small laugh, "It IS possible."

Chad gave her a very confused look, "What is possible?"

"You're in love."

His eyes widened and he stumbled slightly, "L-Love? What, no!"

"Yes, you are. You really are, Chad." She giggled, "Oh my god, Hollywood's bad boy has become such a sap!"

"I'm NOT a sap!" Chad muttered through his teeth, he frowned angrily, "And I'm NOT in love with her."

Portlyn smirked, "Oh really, what would you call it then?"

Chad opened his mouth ready to retort, but couldn't think of anything, and closed his jaw quickly. "I... I don't know."

"You _looove_ her." She grinned, "That's sweet Chad, and I love that in the process of her becoming more bad - you've become good."

"No, no, no! I'm not good! I'm bad, Portlyn, have you seen my track record at all?"

The brunette cringed, "Yeah, I have. And you've never fought this hard for a girl before. You've also never been so afraid to hurt a girl as much as you're afraid to hurt Sonny. Face the facts Chad, you love her, and you can't run from that."

Chad let out a groan, "Okay, so, say I do love her - hypothetically, of course. Would she love me back?"

Portlyn shrugged and started walking away, "That's for you to find out, not me."

"But-"

"I'm serious. Now, run along loverboy - but don't forget to put the brakes on tonight. Neither of you are ready for sex if you haven't proclaimed your love for one another yet." She winked and left quickly to avoid Chad's remarks.

Chad stood in the center of his dressing room with an annoyed expression present on his face. However, the thoughts inside of him had nothing to do with Portlyn, and everything to do with Sonny.

"Damn, I _am_ turning into a sap!"

.:.:.:.:.:.

After poping another breath mint into his mouth and checking his hair in the rearview mirror for the tenth time, Chad finally got out of his shiny convertable. He took a deep breath as his eyes flew to the door of the appartment complex beside him, and he barely registered himself locking his car as he started walking that way.

He had been to Sonny's appartment a few times, including the first time when he wrecked her door - and the second time when Sonny made him fix it with a new batch of paint.

But this time was different.

Mrs. Monroe wasn't there, for starters. Sonny's mother barely left him out of eyesight everytime he walked through their door, which made Chad feel both scared and slightly insecure. Maybe she heard about his reputation with girls, or maybe she knew how he lusted for her daughter. Either way, he was filled with a ton of relief that Connie wasn't there to watch him like a hawk.

And secondly? He had a feeling he was about to pass a few bases tonight with Sonny, actually, he _knew_ it would happen. Sure, he wasn't going to have sex with her - and to make sure he wouldn't he 'forgot' to bring condoms - but that didn't mean that he couldn't touch her... or that she couldn't touch _him_.

A wave of anxiousness passed through his body as he reached the second floor and knocked on Sonny's door. He could hear her shuffling around, and moments later the door flung open to reveal her.

If he hadn't been so incontrol with his emotions, his jaw would've hit the floor. Instead, he only blinked rapidly a few times, and had to clear his throat before uttering, "What the hell are you wearing, Monroe?"

Hanging from her shoulders was a light furry robe, which reached about halfway down her thighs. The robe wasn't the problem though, underneith it was the small nighgown she had bought from Victoria's Secret.

His fingers ached to reach out and slide the delacate little straps down her shoulder, or to bunch the silky smooth material up to her hips. Suddenly, flashy lingerie wasn't the only thing that could turn him on.

In a matter of seconds, his brain turned to complete mush, and he became extremely glad that he was wearing flannel pyjamma pants due to his new state of arousal. An innocent little nightgown suddenly turned to one of the sexiest pieces of clothing on Chad's fantasy list.

And yet all he wanted to do was take it off of her.

She grinned at him innocently, and it took his breath right out of him, "I'm wearing my pyjama's of course."

"This-" He reached out to lightly tug on the bottom of the nightgown and it physically hurt him to have to remove his fingers from the delicate fabric, "-Should not be considered pyjammas."

"It's just a nightgown, Chad."

His eyes widened, "Uh, just? That's one of the s-" He clenched his jaw, "When are we going to start that movie?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes slightly at him, annoyed that he could continue to avoid being speechless around her. She shrugged, "Whenever you want."

"What are we watching?"

She smirked and stepped forward to let her fingers play with the collar of his gray Tshirt, "Whatever you want... I only want to please you."

He let out a small sigh at her words, and his eyelids fluttered closed. Sonny was standing dangerously close to him, and if she kept up what she was doing, it would become extremely obvious of how much he needed her to 'please' him.

"Look, I know that you're uncomfortable because of this, so let's even out the cards." Sonny spoke up, and when Chad's eyes opened he immediatly noticed the devilish smirk on her face.

"Ok, how are we going to do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ditch the shirt."

His eyes widened, "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sonny cocked a hand on her hip, "Do I have to remove it for you?"

Chad's lips slowly turned into a smirk, and he shrugged his shoulders, "Go right ahead."

Sonny bit her lip to stop her smile from growing too big as she reached forward and took ahold of the bottom of his Tshirt, slowly pulling it up his torso. Her hands froze mid-air once the shirt covered his face and she could see his perfectly sculpted body. Her jaw dropped an inch as her eyes trailed across the muscular skin.

The smirk on Chad's face only got larger as he realized that she was oggling his body. But froze when his ears just caught the mummbled, "Damn" that escaped her lips.

"Having some trouble there, Allison?"

He could hear her breath shudder at the mentioning of her full name, "Uh, n-no of course not!" She quickly pulled the shirt up over his head and threw it behind her. Her slighty pink cheeks darkened more as she found her eyes being drawn his smooth, musular chest.

Chad took control of her state of unawareness, and stepped closer to bring his hands to the tie at her waist. Within a second, it was unknoted and he started slipping the fuzzy robe off of her right shoulder. His head dipped down slowly to leave a trail of small kisses down her neck to her shoulder. With every new inch of skin shown as the robe got pushed off further, he followed with a kiss, leaving nothing left without a touch of his lips.

Sonny's eyes closed tight as she fought to keep herself from letting out a sound of pleasure, and she gulped quietly as the sleeve of the robe finally fell off of her wrist. His attention turned to the other arm, and he hesitated near her neck - spending more time in the same exact spot where he had first left a mark on her.

A breathless moan escaped her lips, against her wishes, and he then continued his path down her arm.

"C-Chad."

"Mmm?" He mumbled against the skin of her forearm.

She felt a shiver go up her spine, and she shook slightly from how good it felt. "I thought we were... evening up the cards?"

After his lips reached the inside of her wrist, he raised his head and eyes to see her fully, "Sonny, you should know me better than that. The cards will never be even."

"Oh really?" Her right eyebrow raised, a sign of a challenge. She took a step forward and pressed her body against his own, and immediatly realized her plan was backfiring.

Insted of making Chad weaker, it was her who let out a small whimper at the feeling of his body pressed so close to her own. The hard muscles of his torso felt amazingly good against her flat stomach, and her hands flew to his shoulders where she tried to pull him closer.

At the same time, Chad felt like all breath had escaped him - and his heart thudded wildly in his chest. He could feel every curve in her body perfectly, and struggled to keep himself from tearing the nighgown off her petite frame to explore her curves skin-to-skin.

The careful control he had retained over his lust slipped in a fraction of a second, and he could feel himself growing harder against her body.

"Oh god, Chad!" Sonny moaned and shuddered against his body.

Chad jumped slightly at the feeling of friction against the part of his body that needed it the most, "S-Sonny... we should... start the m-movie."

She shook her head against his shoulder, and trailed her nose across his collarbone, "But Cha-ad!"

"Oh we aren't stopping." He spoke out in a husky voice, which made Sonny's head snap up so that her eyes connected with his own. She almost gasped aloud at how dark his blue eyes had become, swirling with desire and lust. He leaned closer so that his lips were less than an inch from her own, "You're going to want the sound of the movie on, believe me."

"Really?" She started to close the space between their lips, "Why is that?"

He pulled away suddenly, and gave her his signature smirk, "I'm pretty sure you don't want the neighbors to hear you screaming my name."

Sonny licked her bottom lip, "What makes you so sure that I'm going to scream at all, Cooper?"

"Believe me, Sonny, I'm going to do things to you that you never believed could feel so good." He answered cockily, grinning from ear to ear at the slightly scared look on her face.

"Bring it on."

Before she could blink, he had her in his arms, thowing both their bodies onto the couch in the middle of the livingroom. His lips attached at her neck again, and he niped at the skin where he could feel her fast pulse beneith the surface. While her fingers tangled themselves into his blond hair, Chad let his own hands wander to the bottom of her nightgown.

He slowly pushed his hand up, bunching the satin material up to the bottom of her hip, squeezing her slightly through the fabric. As an impulse, her hips buckled off the couch onto his own, and they both let out a groan at the feeling. Sonny brought one hand out of his hair to his chest and slowly dragged her fingernails lightly down his torso to his abs, grinning when she felt him shudder from over top of her body.

Chad's lips left her neck and he pulled away to look into her brown eyes. She watched as his eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes, and he started leaning in. She met him halway, and their lips finally slid into place on the other. Sonny fumbled to pull his neck closer to increase the passion bubbling between the two.

Chad however, was in complete shock. He had kissed many girls, and thought he had experienced the best a while ago. But Sonny - being Sonny - surpassed every girl he'd ever been with by miles.

He felt more pleasure from one intense kiss with her than he had when he actually slept with girls. This new feeling of lust running through his mind made him want to quickly lean how much pleasure this one girl could give him, and yet, at the same time, he wanted to draw the feeling out to last forever.

A moan escaped Sonny's lips, and he jolted from his thoughts enough to slowly pull back from the kiss to avoid dying of suffocation.

Their eyes connected again, and Chad brought his right hand up to trace his finger down the side of her face, "You're so amazing, Sonny."

"T-thanks." She blushed under his stare, and dropped her eyes in embarrassment.

He grinned and leaned forward to connect their lips again, ignoring his lust for the moment, and only showing her his deep feelings he held for her. His hand stayed on her face, and he soflty caressed her cheek while his lips moved slowly against her own. Sonny ginned into the soft kiss, feeling a warmth spread through her body from her heart, and for that moment - it was completely possible for her to imagine Chad faling in love with her.

He pulled away slowly, regretfully, and started to push off the couch to stand. Her eyes widened in worry, and she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he quickly held his pointer finger to her lips to stop her.

"Turn the movie on, Sonny." He whispered, "Let me lock the door."

She nodded as she watched him walk over to the door and heard the click of the lock as she pushed the power button on the TV remote. He took the controlled from her hands and smirked to himself as he raised the volume up on the TV until it was almost two times as loud as she origionally had it.

"I... I thought you decided not to..."

Chad's attention turned to Sonny, who was blubbering from where she was sitting on the couch. He turned her chin up to meet his eyes, and he gave her a serious expression before saying, "I'm not leaving, Sonny. Not now, not ever."

Her worried eyes turned relieved, and she let out a sigh, "Really?"

"Really, Really." He chuckled slightly, and took a seat next to her, letting one of his hands rest on her thigh, "Now... about that screaming."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Ok, don't hate me because I stopped before the real action. I'm testing the waters with your reactions, so let me know if you want more heat in your reviews.

If this isn't your thing, then let me know. :)

But it is rated M, I just don't want to make people TOO grossed out... if some people get that way?

Ok, I'm confusing myself. Anyways, review to let me know, and I swear I'll update as soon as my brain will let me. :)


	8. Step Six: Testing the Waters

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 8. Step Six: Testing the Waters - Literally.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: WARNING This is a M - Rated story, you've been warned a while ago. Thanks to every single review, some really made me laugh and some just made me smile in bashfulness. :) Aw you guys make my day! -- and not to worry, you aren't pervs... obviously Chad thinks about this kinda stuff more than you do, he has you beat there. ;)**

**Also I have to bring this up because it's amazingly amazing, the song 'Want You Bad' by The Offspring was mentioned to me by Julia Sonshine, and I think this is another song that could perfectly describe this story. Check it out if you have the time. :)**

**.:.:.:.**

Sonny took in a sharp breath as he hitched his hand higher, and leaned over to connect their lips again. Her heart started to beat faster in nervousness, even though Tawni told her there was no reason to be afraid - Chad knew what he was doing, and wouldn't hurt her.

However, Sonny had no idea what the hell she was doing, and she didn't want to do something wrong. Chad's lips disconnected from her own and traveled down to her neck again.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled against her skin.

She shivered slightly at the feeling and whispered, "I just... I don't know how to..."

"Shh..." He whispered against her neck, and raised his head to look her in the eyes, "Let me take care of everything."

"But that isn't fair if I'm the only one getting any pleasure from this."

He chuckled, "Oh Sonny, don't doubt that I'm not feeling anything. Making you feel good has it's affects on me too."

Sonny blushed lightly and bit her lip, "Yeah, I can see that... or rather _feel_ that."

Chad let out another laugh, and kissed the tip of her chin, "Just do what comes natural, don't worry about hurting me. I'll tell you if you're doing something wrong." Sonny nodded quickly and gave him a small smile.

He leaned forward and attached their lips again, smirking into it as he felt her fingers weave though his hair again. He slipped his hand under the fabric of her nightgown and moved his hand up past her waist to her hip. On the way up, his fingers came into contact with the lace of her panties, and he fought the urge to rip the nightgown right off her body to get to the lace he'd been fantasising about for months.

The brunette under him sighed into the kiss at the feeling of his hand on her skin, and she felt the same shiver run up and down her spine as she had before.

He broke the kiss to give her a smirk, "I never expected you to wear lace when I first met you."

"Hm, I have changed Chad." She batted her eyelashes back at him, and let her hands that were in his hair wander to his chest again. He let out a low hum at the feeling, and raised his hand that was under her nightgown higher. He anticipated the feeling of the bottom of yet another lace garment, but his eyes widened when his fingertips only came in contact with skin.

"God, you have no idea how sexy you are." He moaned, and connected their lips again, moving his hand even further to cover the right side of her bra-less chest.

Sonny's hips rose again from the couch, and came into contact with his own, causing Chad to push harder onto her body. He trailed his tongue on the bottom of her lip, and she opened her mouth slightly wider to give him access. A sigh left her lips as he ran his thumb across the most sensitive part of her chest, feeling her nipple harden under his touch.

Her hands that were on his chest lowered even further to the edge of his pyjama pants, and her fingers toyed with the string tied in the front. Every brush of her fingers against him caused him to become even more aroused, and he pulled out of the kiss quickly.

"This is coming off now."

Her cheeks flamed red as she sat up to allow Chad to remove the nightgown from her body, and he dropped it on the ground next to the couch. She laid back down and he settled back between her legs before moving his lips to her collarbone. Sonny giggled slightly at the feeling, and he gave her a confused look

She laughed again, "That tickles."

"Mmm... That's not quite the feeling I was going for." He smirked before dropping his lips back to her skin, creating a path across her chest, and down to the rise of her chest. He gave her a devilish smirk before moving his lips onto her right nipple, causing Sonny to let out a loud gasp. Her eyes widened, and all the laughter from before was lost.

She let out a squeak as he scraped his teeth against her skin, and her back arched off of the couch. Chad moved to the other side of her body and repeated his actions, and Sonny gripped the cushion of the couch tightly in her hands.

She could feel Chad smirking against her skin when she let out another sigh. His lips left her chest after a moment and attached back on her own. While her focus was on kissing him, Chad slid his hand down her stomach unnoticed. However, when his pointer finger slipped below the lace, her attention turned on his hands, and her stomach clenched in anticipation.

Sonny's hands on his stomach wraped around his back where she dug her fingernails into the skin lightly. Chad moaned against her lips softly, and pulled away again. Before he could say anything, Sonny's lips were on his own neck, and she nipped on a concentrated spot, earning another moan from him. She caught him so off balance, that his body jerked forward, causing his hand to slip more underneath her lace panties.

He could feel her breathing against his neck becoming more rapid as his fingers moved further downward. He let one finger slide down far enough to touch the skin where her leg met her pelvis. She pulled away from his neck and shut her eyes tightly, breathing out a small moan. Chad's eyes were drawn to her lips, which had opened to form a perfect circle, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from attacking them with his own lips.

Although he loved kissing her, the sounds coming from her mouth at the moment heightened his desire so much more. His hand shifted over to the moist part of her body, that was craving his touch. His fingers knew exactly where to go, and what to do, and it was a time when Chad was relieved that he had slept with girls before.

He hated looking stupid, and naive. But the bigger focus on his mind was showing Sonny just how much his body needed her own.

A loud, deep moan cut through the sound of the movie playing in front of them, and Chad could only smirk knowing that he was causing her so much pleasure. Sonny, however, had lost herself in the world, and the only thing on her mind was the way Chad's fingers were rubbing against her.

"C-Chad!" She whispered when he sped up his pace, and she could feel her hips lifting off the couch yet again.

Chad leaned over her, and commanded in a husky voice, "I thought I told you to scream my name, Monroe."

"I-" She gasped again, running her fingers through his hair.

He stopped his movements, causing her to whimper in protest, "Don't hold back on me Sonny, or I'll hold back on you." He warned her, and she nodded quickly.

Chad chuckled as he resumed his actions, and brought his other hand up to her chest to tease her even more. Another moan escaped sonny's lips, and Chad felt a surge of pleasure run through his spine.

She gripped his hair tighter, feeling a tingling feeling building in her abdomen. "Chad!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes to take in his own dark blue eyes, "Just... a little... faster-"

"Mmm, Sonny, that's what I want to hear." He mumbled, speeding up slightly to meet her demands. He could tell how close she was to coming undone, and his own body was nearing maximum arousal. Her breathing went from quick deep breaths to spastic pants, which made his brow crease in worry that she could suffocate.

"I think you should-"

She shook her head frantically, and before he could finish his sentence the tension bubbling inside her body snapped and she let out a small scream. Chad smiled genuinely as he watched her face light up, and then slowly relax as her body sunk lower into the couch from lack of energy.

She opened her eyes, and a blush spread across her cheeks, "I... I think that the neighbors heard that."

Chad chuckled at her, and nodded, "It was worth it though, huh?"

Her head nodded at his question, and he quickly flipped them around so that she was lying on top of him. Sonny snuggled her head into his bare chest. His fingers played with the curls of her hair, and she closed her eyes peacefully. But before she was too comfortable, her attention turned to a particular part of Chad that was pressing hard against her hip.

She lifted her head to see that his own eyes were closed, and a small smile graced his lips. She shifted so that she wasn't on top of him, and Chad watched, confused, as she started standing up from the couch. Before she could get up though, she felt her knees buckle from under her, and Chad put his arm out quickly to steady her.

His lips turned into a smirk, "Man am I good."

Sonny rolled her eyes as she pushed his shoulders so that he was sitting up on the couch, and his right eyebrow rose in question. "I think there's something you need taken care of." She replied to his unspoken question, and straddled his legs, resting on her knees.

Chad's mouth opened to protest, but Sonny put a finger up to his lips, "I know that I have no idea what I'm doing, so just guide me, ok?"

The blond haired boy in front of her seemed conflicted in whether or not he wanted her to perform what she was implying. His body was craving for her touch, but he didn't want to make things awkward at all if she was afraid.

"I don't-"

"No, it's either going to be a 'yes-'" She smirked, "Or an 'ohhh yes.'"

Chad let out a small chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation, and he sighed as his mind gave up and his body won over, "I'll understand if you want to stop-"

"Oh, I don't want to." She grinned at him as her fingers wandered to the strings on his flannel pants again. She dipped her two pointer fingers under his pants and boxers to touch the hidden skin. Chad's moan came out as a low hum as her fingers slid lower, and the rest of her fingers went under the fabric.

Her hands rested on the top of his thighs, and she rubbed her thumbs back and forth slowly, building up his anticipation for her to move less than an inch to touch him. Not even a second later, the tip of her right thumb brushed across his member, and he sighed at the feeling. She bit her lip as she finally moved her hand over to wrap around him, and the other pushed his pants down, releasing him from the confines of the fabric.

Chad sucked in a quick breath as her hand gripped him slightly harder, and she moved her hand from the base to the tip. His jaw slacked as she picked up the pace, and she leaned in to cover his mouth with her own.

His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer to his own, creating minimal space between them. Every few passes up and down, Sonny felt his hips buckle slightly from under her, and she brought her other hand on top of him to try to cover the length of him. Chad gasped against her lips loudly, and Sonny took it that she was doing it right so far.

Chad's brow creased in confusion as he felt his climax growing closer and closer by the second - wondering why her touch was affecting him so much, so quickly. Before he could sort out his thoughts, he felt her hands close around him tighter at intervals, squeezing then relaxing while still moving up and down.

A low groan left his mouth before he could control it, and her lips left his to focus on his neck again.

"Oh God, Sonny..." He breathed out, feeling himself reach closer to the edge.

Her lips sucked lightly on the left side of his neck, and she grinned as she whispered against his neck, "Mmm, Chad, you don't know how bad I want you right now."

His hips buckled before she could finish the sentance, and he released onto her, letting out a loud moan as his back arched even further off the couch. Sonny gasped from the shock of the warm liquid that had spilled onto her stomach. As his body came down from it's height, he pulled her body flush against his own, attaching their lips once again.

She pulled away to give him a huge grin, which was returned with a grin of his own.

"I feel so powerful." She mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mhm, you should be. That had to be a record." He chuckled against her hair.

She pulled away to give him a bigger grin, "Really?"

"It's surprising to me too. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Chad asked, winking an eye at her.

"Well, Tawni gave me some advice." She cringed slightly, "I really don't even want to think of where she's learned it from. I'll never look at Nico the same again."

Chad laughed, "Her and Nico are dating?"

"Shit, she was right, she knew I would tell someone!" Sonny frowned, "Yes, they are, but it's a secret. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Only on one condition..." He gave her a sly smirk, "This-" He motioned to them,"-should happen more often than not."

Sonny grinned, "I think that can be arranged." She grinned and leaned forward to peck his lips softly. She leaned in closer to try to increase the passion, but Chad pulled away. "I thought we were going to-"

"Not tonight, it's too early." He shook his head, and brought a finger up to trace her jaw bone, "But don't worry your hear, Monroe, My lust for you isn't going anywhere. If anything, it's grown dramatically after tonight."

The brunette in front of him grinned, "Same here." She stood up and walked over to the kitchen in the next room, coming back with a washcloth. She wiped her own stomach before tossing it his way.

Chad grinned at her sheepishly as he cleaned himself off, and then walked with her into the bathroom to rinse it in the sink. She had thrown on his grey T-shirt from before, wanting for him to have no excuse to put his shirt back on.

He turned to look at her, and when he noticed the T-shirt, his eyes softened. "I never thought I would say this, but you look so much hotter in my clothes than I do."

Sonny giggled as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, and both of them got under the covers quickly. He wrapped his arm around her and let out a small sigh. She grinned and lay her head over his chest before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny woke up from her place on Chad's chest to see the light pouring in from her window. Her eyes scanned over to the clock next to her bed and her eyes widened when she realized they slept right past breakfast, and it was almost one in the afternoon.

With extreme quietness and stealthiness, she got out of the bed without waking up Chad, and made her way to the kitchen to find something to fill her growling stomach. Before she left her room, she turned around to take one last look at Chad, who had such a peaceful expression on his face that her heart skipped a beat. She bit her lip slightly as her lips turned into a grin from the slight smile on his face.

Before she could turn around, her stomach rumbled again, and she clutched it trying to make it quiet. He stirred in his sleep slightly, and she quickly tiptoed the rest of the way to the kitchen.

The door swung shut behind her and she went to work trying to find something good to eat. A box of macaroni and cheese caught her eye in the cupboard and she brought it down from the shelf hungrily. She grabbed a pan from another cupboard and filled it with water before setting it on the stove and lighting the burner.

As she was turning around, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she came face-to-face with Chad.

"Good morning sunshine."

Sonny giggled, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Hmmm I had the most amazing dream about the most amazing girl in the world." He grinned and nuzzled his nose against her own in an Eskimo kiss.

"Aw, you dreamed about me?"

"I was actually talking about Jessica Olson." He smirked as her smile fell, "Just kidding Sonny, why would you doubt that I would dream about you?"

She shrugged, "I dunno."

He grinned, "Well, I do. Quite frequently, actually."

Sonny giggled, "How many times is 'frequently' key for?"

"More than I'm willing to say." He grinned. He caught sight of the box behind her, "Lunch?"

"Yep, seems we slept right through breakfast."

Chad grinned and leaned down to kiss the red spots that dotted her neck, "Hm, I did leave you quite weak after last nights events"

Sonny rolled her eyes as a blush started to cover her cheeks, and she slapped his arm playfully, "I'm not the only one who slept in, Chad Dylan Cooper."

He chuckled, and pulled away to smile at her, "Could I possibly take a shower while you're cooking?"

"Sure, you know where it is, right?"

"Yep." He leaned down and kissed her lips quickly, "Join me if you want."

Sonny laughed, "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Chad?"

"I've never been able to Sonny, you've only made it worse." He winked at her and left the kitchen to take a shower. Sonny heard the distant sound of water running as she turned back to the water on the oven that still wasn't boiling yet. She sighed as she could feel her body begging itself to follow him into the bathroom.

Just as she was turning the burner off so it wouldn't boil while she joined Chad, she heard a voice from outside the apartment, and a jingle of keys.

_Shit! _She ran toward her bedroom, shuffling for a pair of shorts to throw over the lacy panties that her mother knew nothing about, and was just about to warn Chad when her mother opened the front door wide and appeared with a cellphone in her ear.

Her mother waved, and Sonny waved back, hoping she didn't look guilty. She watched as her mother threw two duffel bags on the floor, and then took the phone off of her ear for a moment, "Sonny?

"Uh, yeah mom?"

"Why is the shower running?"

Sonny's cheeks turned bright red, "Oh, well, you see... I was just getting ready to take a shower...but I had to answer my phone, so I accidentally left it running."

"Oh." Mrs. Monroe nodded, "Well, hurry up and stop wasting water!" She put her cellphone back up to her ear and left the living room to go back to the hallway to grab another bag.

Sonny's eyes widened in fear as she raced back to the bathroom and quickly ran in, slamming the door behind her.

"I see you decided to join me?" Chad mumbled in a cocky voice, the sound of the water managed to cover most of it.

Sonny tried to come up with something to say, but was in such shock that nothing could come out. Chad moved the shower curtain and peeped his head out, "What's-"

"Shh!" Sonny bit her lip, and gave him a horrified frown, "My mom is here!"

Chad's smile dropped instantly, and his eyes widened to match hers, "I thought you said-"

"I know, she wasn't supposed to be home for another few days." Sonny whisper-yelled at him, "But she's out there right now and-"

A knocking came on the door, and Sonny jolted off of it as if it had electrocuted her, Mrs. Monroe's voice carried over the sound of the water, "Sonny?"

"Uh, yeah mom?"

"I have to put my stuff back into the closet, are you in the shower yet?"

The brunette felt all air escape her, and almost felt as if she was hyperventilating. Chad quickly reached for her arm and tugged her into the shower with him, closing the curtain quickly behind her. He nudged her and Sonny shook from her shock, "Um, sure, come on in!"

They both held their breath as they heard the door open and Mrs. Monroe shuffled around into the closet.

"I've never seen these sweatpants before..." Mrs. Monroe commented, and Sonny winced, "You weren't wearing them-"

"I took them off and then I had to go answer the phone, remember?" Sonny lied, hoping her voice didn't sound guilty, "I borrowed them from someone."

Mrs. Monroe smirked as she looked at the size of them, "Is this ''someone'' a guy?"

"Uh, yeah, actually." Sonny gulped.

"Ah... I see... who?"

"Mom, I kinda have to shower right now. Can't I talk about it when I get out?"

Mrs. Monroe dropped the pants and nodded, "Ok, sure honey. I saw the macaroni on the table - I have it cooking right now."

They both waited until the door slammed shut before letting out a relieved sigh. Sonny stepped away from Chad and wrinkled her nose, "I'm all wet now! I still have my clothes on."

"Well, you have to make it look believable..." Chad grinned and reached for her shampoo, reaching over to lather it in her hair, "Your mom thinks you're taking a shower, right? You have to look like - and smell like - you actually did."

Sonny grinned and nodded, letting Chad massage the shampoo into her hair.

As she was rinsing it off, she gave him a frown, "How exactly are you going to get out of here without her knowing?"

"That's a plan I've yet to come up with."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Ok so, basically, I needed that shower scene in there with Mrs. Monroe almost catching them. I literally couldn't think of a way to end this chapter, and it just came to me! -- I think it would be hilarious! :D

Anyways, this chapter was a lot more steamy - let me know what you think.

And for those of you upset about Chad having sex without condoms, don't worry--- he'll have them when the time comes. He isn't **_that_** bad. :)


	9. Step Seven: How to Fuel His 'Hunger'

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 9. Step Seven: How to Fuel His 'Hunger'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: WARNING This is a M - Rated story, you've been warned a while ago. Thanks to every single review, some really made me laugh and some just made me smile in bashfulness. :) Aw you guys make my day! -- and not to worry, you aren't pervs... obviously Chad thinks about this kinda stuff more than you do, he has you beat there. ;)**

**second author's note at the bottom - :)**

**.:.:.:.**

Chad sighed as he watched Sonny comb her fingers through her slightly damp hair nervously. He brought his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, pulling her fully under the warm water spraying out of the faucet.

"Chad!" She hissed quietly as she felt his hands start to wander lower down her back, "My mom is right out there, and we need to think of a plan!"

"Plan, Shman." He winked at her and pulled her hips flush against his own, letting out a low hum at the feeling, "We need to make it look like you took a shower, right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice enough. He grinned at her and reached for her shampoo sitting on the ledge of the tub, pouring some into his hands before lathering it through her dark locks. She sighed softly at his soft touch, that seemed to relax her enough to forget about their current situation. Chad could see her slowly relax into his touch, and smiled at the fact that she wasn't as stressed as a few seconds ago - whenever Sonny wasn't in a good mood, his own feelings seemed to be even lower.

"Mmm... are you thinking of a plan?"

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Sonny. Let me figure things out. You have a couple more minutes to shower."

"I-"

"Sonny." He gave her a stern look, and she closed her mouth quickly. His lips turned back up into a smirk at the thought of how much power he had over her, and it made him feel stronger than anything he had ever accomplished.

Her, or rather his, shirt now clung to her body from the weight of the water. It took much more effort for him to successfully peel it off of her body, leaving her in a pair of short shorts and a bra.

He grinned as her cheeks turned pink, "I wish we had more time."

Sonny's eyes widened slightly at what he was implying, and she stepped closer slowly to give him a shy smirk, "I guess we'll just have to find time soon."

"You guess?" He snickered, "Oh Sonny, If it's the last thing I do, you'll be in my bed before dinner."

The brunette actress giggled at his words, "It won't take much convincing on your part. I'm sure I want it more than you do."

He gave her an annoyed frown, "Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really. Now what's your plan?"

"I figured I would just wing it."

She slapped his bare shoulder, and cringed as the sound cut through over the sound of the shower running. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you STUPID?!"

"Nope, just lucky... most of the time."

"Look, If my mother finds you, I'll never be able to leave this house. Which means you'll never get me in your bed, which means-"

Chad's face turned to a determined look, "There's no way in hell that's happening."

Sonny chuckled, and reached over to turn off the water, "Now, be quiet!" She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She then grabbed a second towel and threw it in Chad's direction. "Okay, Give me a minute to get my mom into the kitchen, then sprint out the door - I'm pretty sure that she wont catch you if we hurry."

"Let's hope not." Chad agreed, throwing on his clothes. Before Sonny could leave, he quickly leaned down to give her a soft kiss, "I'll call you as soon as it's safe."

Sonny grinned, "Ok. Talk to you then."

Chad nodded and watched as sonny exited the bathroom. The door was left open a small crack, and he moved to eavesdrop onto their conversation.

After quickly changing into dry clothes, Sonny left her bedroom and set to finding her mother. "Mom?" Sonny called, looking around the living room.

Her mother's head suddenly peeped out of the kitchen, and Sonny jumped when she exclaimed "Yes?"

The brunette smiled nervously, "Um.. Is the macaroni and cheese done yet?"

"Of course, sweetie, I was just about to take it to the couch to-"

"No!" Sonny exclaimed, then blushed as she watched her mother's eyebrows raise in confusion, "What I mean is, we haven't had a meal together for a while, we should eat at the kitchen table… together."

"Oh, yes!" Sonny's mom suddenly grinned, "And you can tell me all about this guy who you're borrowing clothing from."

Sonny laughed, "Psh!-- Mom! There's nothing to tell, really."

"Uhuh, sure." Mrs. Monroe replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Let's get lunch going." She pushed through the kitchen door and Sonny followed her into the room. They both moved to the bar counter, and sat down at the counter with a full bowl of macaroni and cheese, "So.. Who is he?"

"I-"

"Wait! I'll guess."

Sonny laughed, "You're never going to-"

"It's that Chad Dylan Cooper guy, isn't it?"

Her daughter's eyes grew, and she gave Mrs. Monroe a shocked look, "H-How did you know?"

"Mothers know these things."

Meanwhile, Chad was pacing the bathroom floor, trying to further plan his escape. He sighed nervously and tried to open the bathroom door as quietly as possible. Once it was wide enough for him to fit through, he quickly slid out and tip toed towards the door. Before he could get there though his ring tone suddenly pierced through the silence.

Sonny stopped mid-sentence when a burst of loud music started from the other room. Her mother started to stand up, but Sonny pushed past her to run to the living room shouting, "It's my phone, I'll get it!"

Chad jumped as the kitchen door swung open, and he quickly ducked behind the couch. Sonny scanned the room hurriedly and hissed out a quiet, "Chad!" When she couldn't find him.

He popped up quickly and turned off his phone, "I thought you were-"

"Hello?" Sonny suddenly spoke up and Chad's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are-"

"Oh HEY Girl!" Sonny giggled, and Chad then realized she was pretending to answer the 'call' she got on her 'phone.' "Hello?.. Can you hear me? … No, I'll go out in the hall, it has better service." Chad nodded and opened the door to her apartment, heading out into the hallway. Sonny finished the conversation and shut the door.

Her mother was still in the kitchen, finishing off her lunch, and Sonny took her own seat across from her.

"So…" Her mother spoke up, and dropped her fork in her bowl, "When were you planning on telling me that Chad Dylan Cooper was in the house while I was gone?"

.:.:.

"What?!"

"Don't try to lie Sonny."

Her guilty eyes flew to the floor, "How… How did you know?"

Mrs. Monroe laughed, "Lots of signs. The sweatpants… the fact that 'Mackenzie Falls Season 5' is on the end table… there's a guy's jacket lying on the chair-"

Sonny pouted, "Ugh, Ok. Fine, he was here." _Literally seconds ago._

"If you guys want to hang out and watch Mackenzie Falls - then that's completely fine. But not without supervision."

_Hang out?!_

"Mom, I didn't-"

Mrs. Monroe sighed, "I know you didn't do anything, Sonny, you're a good girl." She stood and put her dish into the sink, "Just don't invite him over without me here."

Sonny nodded, and watched her mother leave the kitchen. A wave of extreme guilt washed over her, and she pushed her lunch away. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

_I'm not as **good** as you think anymore, Mom._

_.:.:.:._

"-What happened? What was it like? Is he still there?!"

Sonny rolled her eyes as she used the hand that wasn't holding her cellphone to her ear to throw Chad's Tshirt into her laundry basket. Her heart picked up speed as she started thinking about last night's events with Chad.

"It was just... _amazing_."

"... Sonny, you only answered one of my 10 questions."

The young brunette giggled, and took a seat on her bed, "You ask too many questions for me to answer."

"Sorry, I'll ask slower." Tawni replied meekly from the other line, and let out an annoyed sigh, "Is he still there?"

"No... my mom came home."

"She caught you?!"

Sonny shook her head, and let out a relieved sigh, "No, but it was close. _Extremely_ close."

"Dammn Girl, that would've sucked if she did." Tawni sympasithed, "How far did you get?"

"Well..." Sonny blushed, "We didn't actually have sex."

Her friend chuckled, "Huh? I figured that boy would've pinned you down and gave it to you like no tomorrow."

"No... actually, he stopped me from continuing. He said that we weren't ready for it."

Tawni frowned, confused. Chad wasn't the type of guy to wait until the girl was ready before sleeping with her, he just let his hormones to the talking. "Did he seem uninterested? Why would he stop like that?"

Sonny shrugged, "I don't know. And he seemed like he wanted to. I'm pretty sure he had a tough time controlling himself when I wound up in the shower with him to avoid being caught by my mom. And he said he would call, but he hasn't yet."

"That could be a bad sign." Tawni explained, "If a guy doesn't call you within a few hours-"

"Oh, it's only been about 20 minutes."

Tawni groaned, "Girrrl, you need to calm down! The boy is probably recouperating from last night, possibly taking care of a few things that your little shower 'rendez vous' gave him."

Sonny sighed, "What if _I_ want to be the one taking care of those 'things'?"

A burst of laughter escaped Tawni, "You're so hilarious now that you've been exposed to a world of sex."

"Um... thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now, back to details!" Tawni exclaimed, "Who had the first orgasm? He better have gotten you off first!"

Sonny blushed, "He did."

"Way to go, points for Chad. And you returned the favor, I'm assuming?"

"Of course!"

"How long did it take? Did you use my tips? How big was his-"

Sonny groaned, "Tawni!"

The blond actress frowned, "What? - Oh, I'm doing it again, sorry."

"It's fine." Sonny giggled, "It didn't take that long, he claimed it was a record. Of course I used your tips, and how am I supposed to know how big he was? Did you expect me to take out a measuring tape?"

Tawni laughed, "That would've been a mood crusher."

"No, it would've just fed onto his ego."

"Well if his dick is anything like his ego, then I'm assuming that it can't get much bigger."

Sonny held in a laugh, "I'm kindof hoping it doesn't. I don't want it to hurt anymore than it has to when we first have sex."

"He knows what he's doing. I'm sure he's fucked a virgin before."

A deep feeling of sadness stabbed through Sonny's chest at her friend's words. What if she was just another sex buddy to Chad? Why would he ever think that she was more special than the rest of the girls he has been with?

"Sonny?"

"Oh, sorry, um... what did you ask?"

"I asked if you were ok."

Sonny looked down at her feet, "I guess. I mean, I can't change the past. I just don't want to be used."

"Allison Monroe, Chad doesn't have a chance at using you. He knows I'll come after him with a knife if you do." Tawni explained, her voice harsh, "But more importantly... He loves you too much to do that."

"Again with the whole 'love' thing..." Sonny rolled her eyes, "He doesn't-"

"Yes he does."

Sonny shrugged, "Well, I guess I'm not going to find out until he tells me."

"Which could take decades, knowing Chad. He'll be too afraid of rejection."

"Pshh, Chad - afraid?!"

"You better believe it. Even the super tough guys have a weakness, and rejection is definitally Chad's greatest weakness."

Sonny opened her mouth to reply when her phone started beeping, alerting her to another call. She pulled her phone away from her ear to look at the screen, which now had Chad's picture on it, proving that it was him that was calling.

"I have to go Tawni, he's calling right now."

"Ok, I understand." Tawni grinned, "Wear protection, we don't need you knocked up."

Sonny laughed, "Alright, you too." She switched to the other line, and ended her call with Tawni, "Hello?"

"Hey." Her heart picked up pace again, and she felt her body start to melt just at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to call."

"Good, because I'd really like it if you found away to get over to my house - pronto."

Sonny smiled, "I'll tell my mom I'm at Tawni's."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll take my car. That way I can drive home tomorrow and she wont catch me getting into your car."

Chad nodded, "Okay, sounds like a plan. Hurry over."

"Don't worry, I will."

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny had been to his house a few times, for various parties that he had thrown, but every time she pulled up to the long-gated driveway and caught sight of the mansion before her- she had to take a moment to stare at the absurdity of it all.

Chad's parents were rarely ever home, he'd complained about it to her once. They were also part of the film buisness, but participated in an ongoing saga of foreign movies. Last Chad heard, they were somewhere in Austrailia.

Before she found herself staring at the house for too long, a man in a dark suit stepped out of the building connected to the fence, and unlocked the gate. He pushed the gate open, and gave Sonny a small smile, "He's been expecting you, Miss."

"I'm sure he has." Sonny grinned back, and started her car back up to drive through the entranceway. She pulled up to the end of the drive, parking between his black convertable and yellow porche.

Before she could close the door all the way, a force suddenly slammed her into the side of the yellow porche, and her breath suddenly escaped her in surprize.

"It took you too long."

She blushed from the intensity of his gaze, "I didn't want to get stopped by a cop."

"If you told them you were coming to see me, they wouldn't have stopped you." He smirked, and stepped closer to her, pinning her against his car with more pressure.

"Although that might be true, I'm sure that the few extra minutes it took me to get here didn't kill you." She smiled, and moved her hands to rest on his chest, "You seem fine stalling for time right now."

Chad's smirk deepened, and he held back a chuckle, "Ah Sonny, if only you knew."

But before she could ask what he meant, his arms were suddenly on her legs, and he threw her body over his shoulder, carrying her towards the house. She screamed for him to let her down, while trying to contain her laughter at the same time. Chad only laughed and walked faster towards the door.

Once inside, her set her on her feet, and leaned close to peck her lips with his own. She tried to lean closer to increase the passion, but he pulled away too quickly.

"Cha-ad!" She whined, and pouted her lips.

He returned her pout with a chuckle, "A few extra minutes wont kill you, Monroe."

"Hey, you can't use my own words against me!"

Chad shrugged, "I think I just did."

"I'm gonna-"

"What?"

She frowned at his smug face, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, looks like someone isn't getting anything. And by 'anything' I mean, _anything_."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Ok, sure, we'll see about that."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." He grinned and leaned closer to press his cheek against her own softly, and slid his hands up and down her waist slowly. "I **always** get what I want." He whispered huskily into her ear, and smiled when he felt her stiffen from under his body. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

She blinked her eyes to take herself out of the dream-like state Chad had put her in, "What do I want... to eat?!"

"Yes, food. Something any normal human being does over the course of a day."

Sonny's eyebrows bunched in confusion, "Um... I don't really care."

"Good, because I already have ziti cooking in the oven." He grinned at her, and reached for her hand to intertwine their fingers. Sonny smiled at the gesture, and followed him obediently as he started to pull her down a hallway.

"You... cooked?"

He shrugged, "I like to cook sometimes." He turned his head to give her a wink, "But I only cook for the cute girls."

"Aw, you think I'm cute?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Sonny - everything you do is cute."

"I was under the impression that I was becoming more sexy to you." She said, puzzled.

"At the moment, you're just being cute."

She smirked and pulled on his hand harshly, catching him by surprise, and pulled his body into her own. She trailed her hands from his chest down to the top of his jeans in a matter of seconds, and teasingly dropped the tips of her pointer fingers in the denim. His sharp intake of breath cut through the hazy tension between them, and his bright blue eyes suddenly durned darker with desire.

"Do you think I'm being cute _now_, Chad?"

He gulped, "Um n-no."

"Good, now get me my food." She took her fingers out of his jeans, and stepped away as if she had been burned. Chad let out a small groan at the loss of contact, and turned around to take her to the kitchen quickly.

As they walked through a wooden archway into the large kitchen, Sonny's eyes widened in awe. His kitchen was so big and modern, that it looked like something off of a television show for proffessional baking. The smell of cheese ziti flowed through the air from one of the many ovens, and Sonny smiled at the heavenly scent.

"Mmm, it smells amazing."

Chad grinned cockily, "Thanks, I try."

"And succeed."

He laughed, and pulled her over to a table that he had set up with a salad and breadsticks already accompanying the dishes. He pulled out one of the chairs, and dramatically waved his hand, motioning for her to take a seat. Sonny let out a giggle at the gesture, and sat down on the chair, grinning as he pushed her closer to the table, then dissapeared.

When he returned, pan in hand, the smell of the italien food intensified. She let out a happy sigh, "I'm suddenly very hungry."

"I've been hungry since I left your house." Chad replied, giving her another wink as he placed the dish next to her plate. Sonny blushed, but rolled her eyes at his joke, and took a serving of pasta from the bowl, piling it onto her plate with a breadstick.

The blond haired boy sitting across the table from her grinned, pleased, as he watched her take a small bite. Her eyes closed and a small moan escaped her lips, "Oh Chad, this is so delicious."

His eyes darkened slightly at the sound that came from her mouth, and he reached to get himself a serving of food. He brought a forkful to his mouth, and nodded at her compliment, "It's alright, I guess." He put his fork back down on the table, and watched as Sonny slipped another forkfull of pasta into her mouth, "But I'm betting that dessert will taste even better."

Sonny's eyes opened, "You have dessert too? There's no way anything can beat this."

Chad gave her a small smile, "Oh Sonny, why do you think I asked you to come over?"

"I-" _I'm dessert?_

Her cheeks turned red.

Chad grinned at her embarrassment, and took a sip of the water in front of him, "I might have a few tricks up my sleeve Monroe."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." He chuckled, "But I'm sure I can wait a few minutes, I wont die waiting for you to finish eating."

Suddenly the ziti didn't seem quite as amazing as before.

.:.:.:.:.

**Ok, so, shoot me - hang me - slit my throat, what ever you need to do.**  
**I'm so so so sorry about not updating! But every time I tried to write, I had about ten minutes to do so, and I didn't want to give you a half-assed chapter, so I made sure I sat my little self down to write this out completely after I got home from school.**

**Of course, you're probably also mad that I didn't put any 'hot scenes' in this - but wait my dear friends, the next chapter is alllll dessert. ;)**

**Until next time... Please read and review! :)**


	10. Step Eight: Dessert Never Tasted So Good

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 10. Step Eight: Dessert Never Tasted So Good**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: WARNING This is a M - Rated story, you've been warned a while ago. Thanks to every single review, some really made me laugh and some just made me smile in bashfulness. :) Aw you guys make my day! -- and not to worry, you aren't pervs... obviously Chad thinks about this kinda stuff more than you do, he has you beat there. ;)**

**second author's note at the bottom - :)**

**.:.:.:.**

Chad grinned sweetly in Sonny's direction as he slid their plates into the dishwasher antagonising slow. She started to bite the inside of her mouth to keep herself from verbalizing her impatience, and grimaced at the amount of effort it took to do so.

"Ok, everything is in the dishwasher. Now we can-"

She threw herself onto his body, knocking over a pan that had been left out on the counter. Her lips attached to his own within seconds, and Chad responded by pulling her closer to his body.

The passion between them was like a magnet, and Sonny couldn't help but be drawn closer to him. His hands slid into the back pockets of her jeans and Sonny moved her own hands up to his neck, pushing his lips closer to her own.

"Bedroom." Chad managed to mumble in between one of the many heated kisses they just couldn't stop.

Sonny nodded, and let out a small squeal when he suddenly picked her up and started towards the staircase. Her hands wandered to the buttons on his shirt, and she started unhooking them as fast as possible. Before she could reach the bottom buttons, he had dropped her on her feet at the top of the stairs, and attached their lips again.

After undoing the last buttons, his shirt was thrown over the railing of the staircase, and her hands flew to the Tshirt left. While Chad started pushing her backwards toward his bedroom, she reached to lift the remaining shirt off of him, breaking their kiss only to pull it over his head.

"Mmmm Sonny." He mumbled against her lips at the feeling of her hands that started trailing invisible paths along his heated skin. Her determination, and ego, only grew from his words, and she didn't notice when he managed to slip her shirt off in seconds.

Before her hands could reach the top of his jeans to unbutton them, her knees hit the side of a bed and both fell onto the billowy comforter.

"Why am I so addicted to you?" Chad asked Sonny in a hushed tone, playing with the strap of her bra.

She smiled at him, knowing that he was asking the question to himself more than to her, "Oh Chad, you've only had a small taste."

Chad chuckled, "I know. That's the problem."

Sonny gave him a confused look, and despite the heated atmosphere that surrounded them only seconds ago, she suddenly became serious.

"What I mean is, I don't know if I can stop." He focused on the pattern of his comforter, to hide his shame from her curious eyes.

"Who said I wanted you to stop? I came here, didn't I?"

Chad brought his eyes back to hers for a brief second, "Sonny, I'll hurt you."

She frowned, and brought a hand up to his cheek to softly caress the skin, "Chad... I don't think you will. I've changed-"

"No, Sonny - you don't get it!" His voice became angry, and he moved off of her body to stand on the floor in front of her.

Sonny's heart dropped so fast that it felt like someone had punched her right in her chest. Slowly, she sat up on the bed and hugged her arms to her body, aware for the first time that her shirt wasn't on anymore.

"...You're mad at me now?"

The pacing boy in front of her suddenly stopped and turned to give her a pained look, "Oh Sonny, no, I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at myself." He sat down next to her, and leaned his arms on his legs, "I knew what I was getting into. I shouldn't have dragged you into my life, I'm not good for you-"

"But _I'm_ good for _you_." She spoke up, and put a hand on his shoulder, "And whether you like it or not, we're supposed to be together."

"I've been with so many girls before, Sonny. You know that. Doesn't that make you mad?"

Sonny gulped, "Well... sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough. But I never get mad."

"See?! I'm not good for you!" He shook his head, "You're perfect, and you shouldn't feel that way about yourself."

"Chad, I'm not-"

"Yes." He turned his head to look into her eyes, "You are."

Sonny bit her lip, and looked down at her feet, "I don't care though. I don't care that you've had sex with other girls. You telling me that we aren't good for eachother has hurt me more than anything else, and I don't want you to say things like that-"

"But-"

"No, don't 'but' me." She stood up and moved so that she was standing in front of him. Taking advantage of his temporary surprise, she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his torso, "Now, you either kiss me and continue what we were doing, or I'll force you into it."

Chad grimaced, internally debating whether it would be ok to just go on. "Sonny-"

"Chad."

"Please?" His sad blue eyes connected with her own, and made her own feelings drop lower, "I would feel like I was raping you."

Her chocolate eyes rolled, "It's not considered rape if I agree to it."

Chad snickered, "You have no idea what you're agreeing to."

"Then why don't you show me?" Sonny batted her eyelashes and ground her hips into his own, causing a moan to escape his lips. His eyes shut, and Sonny grinned in triumph, "Well?"

She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut even more and let out a defeated sigh. A twinge of excitement flew up her spine, and her eyes lit up at her victory. He opened his dark blue eyes and gave her a serious look, "If it hurts you too much, we're stopping."

"Mm, yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen. Tawni assures me you'll know exactly what to do."

"Tawni must have a lot of faith in me. I never really cared for those other girls, and I'm nervous just sitting in the same room with you."

Sonny giggled, "We're on the same boat then."

Chad rolled his eyes and flipped them over so he was hovering over her body. He snuck a small kiss on her neck and muttered, "My boat is most definitely bigger - and better."

"Can you ever control your ego?"

"Nope." He grinned and connected their lips again.

Sonny smirked against his lips and wove her fingers through his blond locks. While her attention was on him, Chad quickly managed to slip his hands under her back to unclasp her bra, slowly dragging it down her arms.

She let out a shaky breath as his hands slid over her skin. Chad chuckled at her reaction and moved his lips to her collarbone to trail a line of kisses down her chest. He stopped barely a centimeter from her nipple, and a slight moan of anticipation left her mouth, turning into a yelp when his teeth took the place of his lips and nipped at the sensitive skin. Before she could complain, he placed small soothing pecks on her and she realised how good it actually felt.

When he moved to the other side she expected the same routine, and braced herself, but only his lips met her skin. She relaxed against the comforter in relief, but soon let out another yelp when he nipped her again by surprise.

"Chad!"

"Hm?" He mumbled against her skin, and her back arched in response.

Sonny huffed, "You aren't playing fair."

He took his lips off her skin and moved his head away from her body to look her in the eyes, "Oh really?"

She frowned at his cocky attitude, and pushed him to the side so she could climb on top of his body. Instead of straddling his torso this time, she moved lower so she was sitting on his legs, and reached for the button on his jeans.

As her fingers found the zipper, one of Chad's hands moved to stop her, "I don't want you to make me feel good first-"

"You think what you just did didn't feel good to me?"

"That's not what I meant." He explained, "Besides, if you really want to have sex with me - you probably won't want to work me up too much. I'd hate to dissapoint."

Sonny giggled. "Whatever you say _baby," S_he replied, dropping the tone of her voice on the last word, and adding a small smirk at the end.

Chad cleared his throat, which suddenly felt a hundred times smaller, "B-baby?"

"Mhm." Sonny grinned up at him, stealthily sliding the zipper on his pants down while his focus was on her face, "Do you like that?"

"Oh, I love-" His words cut off when her fingers wrapped around him, and his breath caught in his throat. "You're such... a tease, Monroe."

Sonny nodded her reply and started moving her hand up and down him, gaining speed slowly. Chad let his head fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes to keep the sight of Sonny touching him out of his head, which was driving him crazy.

Before he could clear his head in time, he felt something touch his skin that was most definitely not her fingers, and his eyes snapped open curiously. Sonny, who was still moving her hand on him in perfect rhythm, had bent her head and started taking him into her mouth. The feeling alone had him on cloud nine, and seeing with his own eyes what she was doing practically put his heart - and arousal - into overdrive.

She had barely even gotten the tip in her mouth when Chad pulled her face away, and she pouted in dissaproval, "I thought that you would like-"

"Oh believe me, I do." Chad chuckled at her ironic thoughts, and lifted her by her hips so that she was standing in front of him. He stood up next to her and shimmied out of his jeans before moving to unbutton her own skinny jeans.

Sonny bushed as she moved to help him, kicking off her high heels in the process. Once they were off her legs, she stood before him in a pair of yellow polka dot panties, that were almost too small to call bikini style.

Chad smiled down at the small article of clothing, and chuckled, "I love these."

"Looks like you love a lot of things today." Sonny joked, and watched as his eyes widened nervously.

"It's not that I love everything. I just love things that I like. I mean, not the things that I like, but what I like the most. What I mean is-" He started babbling, and Sonny leaned forward and connected their lips, putting an end to his babbles.

She pulled away from the quick kiss and gave him an encouraging smile, "Relax Chad. I swear I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable with anything."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, thanks."

"Now, what were you saying about my panties?"

"They need to come off." Chad grinned, catching on to the direction the conversation was starting to flow. To further prove his point, he hooked his pointer fingers onto the two sides and started sliding them down her smooth thighs.

He smirked as he realized how damp they were in the center, and gave her a knowing look, "My, My, Miss. Monroe. Someone is getting ahead of themselves."

"Says the person with the hard-on."

"Touche." He flung the garment towards the door, but didn't care enough to see where it landed. He switched their positions so she was standing backwards to the bed and then softly pushed her onto the mattress.

His fingers flew to the area between her legs, and without warning, he started rubbing a quick rhythm against her skin.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed in surprise and her hands immediately clung to his shoulders.

He grinned at the effect he had on her, and quickened the pace of his fingers slightly. He watched as her eyelids closed slowly, and her lips opened wider with each moan. After another pass up and down he felt her becoming even more wet, and took it as a sign to try to sneak a finger inside her body.

Although he thought he had managed to stealthily bring a finger inside, Sonny's hips bucked off the mattress before he could get his finger fully inside.

"Oh God, keep going Chad!"

The blond haired actor could only grin as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her body, and soon added a second finger.

"Shit Sonny, you're so fucking tight." He groaned out, feeling the pressure against his fingers. Her answering moan conveyed to him just how much she loved the feelings he was giving her. Chad tried to add another finger, and her gasp made him wince. Three fingers was nowhere near the size of him, and because she was so tight, it was going to hurt Sonny more than she thought it would.

Her back arched off the bed again, and she let out a whimper, "I can't wait any longer Chad, anticipation is killing me."

He gulped nervously and removed his hand from her body, moving to grab a condom from his bedside table. He slipped it on expertly and turned back around to see that Sonny had moved on the bed to make herself more comfortable on the pillows. Chad chuckled at the blush on her cheeks and pulled the comforter off of the bed so that she was just lying on top of the sheets.

"I'm going to feel so horrible-"

"No, Chad, just do it."

He shook his head, "Sonny, it's going to hurt you."

"It sounds like it's going to hurt you worse, the way you keep going on about this."

"We're probably going to have to stop-"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Just stick it in me, or I'm going to do it myself."

Chad snickered, "What a way to think of loosing your virginity."

She slapped his arm and gave him an impatient look. He sighed and moved between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. A feeling of extreme nervousness passed through his body like ice, and he fought the urge to shiver. Looking down, he saw for the first time the extreme fear in Sonny's eyes, and knew that he had to get his act together to avoid hurting her more than necessary.

He slowly pushed the tip of himself into her body, watching her eyes for any sense of pain. But for a brief second the feeling of her body so tight and warm against his own almost made him plunge into her at light-speed. If it hadn't been for the innocent look of her eyes, he would've lost himself, but knew that if he took advantage of her now - he would end up killing himself later.

"Relax, Sonny. Try to relax as much as you can."

"Is that supposed to help?" She asked, her voice raised an octave in fright.

Chad gave her a reassuring nod and kissed her cheek, "It's going to hurt now." She gulped and nodded for him to continue, her right hand had reached for his own and had intertwined their fingers.

He knew that every girl was different, and each would feel different levels of pain, but decided that doing it quick would be the best way to break Sonny's virginity. He gazed into her eyes and quickly pushed himself further into her body, almost as far as he could go.

The shocked sound of pain that came out of Sonny's mouth practically broke his heart in two. Tears streamed down her face, and the hand holding his tightened in grip.

"C-Chad-"

"Shhh, I'm so sorry Sonny." He mumbled against her cheek, using his other hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen out of her eyes.

A sob escaped her lips, and she muttered a short, "Ow."

Chad fought the urge to not chuckle, which wasn't that hard - under the circumstances, and brought his lips to her own to place a soft kiss there. Sonny winced into the kiss, too concentrated at the stinging burn she felt where their bodies were joined. It definitely hurt more than she expected, much longer than she had expected.

Wasn't your first time supposed to be magical, and surreal?

"I told you we wouldn't get far." Chad suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and she could only agree.

"What was I-" She winced again when her body moved an inch and another twinge of pain seared through her body, "-thinking?"

Chad grinned, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "I swear, it will only get better."

"Well, I hope to God that it does."

He frowned and started to pull out of her body, causing Sonny to let out a whimper. "I don't think I should push this, you already hurt enough."

"But-"

"Nope." Chad shook his head as he pulled the rest of the way out of her body and began to stand up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

He looked back to see her eyes had widened in confusion and fear, so he sent a small grin her way, "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Sonny nodded and watched silently as he walked through a door off to the side of the room, switching on a light as he entered. She sighed and clutched her stomach, hoping that it might ease the pain momentarily.

Chad suddenly walked back into the room, clad in a pair of striped boxers, and made his way over to the bed. Without saying a word, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her body, picking her up carefully to try to minimize the movement of her body. Sonny opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but decided that she would just let him take her wherever he wanted.

And that same room he just had been in was exactally where he wanted her, apparently. After entering the doorway Sonny realised it was a large bathroom, and the faucet on an enormous tub was running on full blast.

He moved over in front of the tub and slowly set her inside the warm water, a sigh escaping her lips in the process.

"Try to relax for a second while it keeps filling up."

"Okay." She sighed again, and closed her eyes.

Chad grinned and headed towards the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and shook a pill out onto his hand. Before he walked back over to Sonny, he grabbed a cup next to the sink and filled it with cold water.

"Here, take this."

Sonny nodded and swallowed the pill, grateful that some sort of relief was coming. Chad slipped out of his boxers and got into the tub on the opposite side, shutting of the faucet to prevent the water from overflowing.

She cocked her head at him, "So... when can we actually have sex?"

"I'm pretty sure the medicine isn't supposed to heal the pain that fast."

"No, but it's already less noticeable since you... performed the deed."

Chad chuckled, "Preformed the deed? Isn't loosing your virginity more special to girls?"

"That wasn't exactly special, Chad, we didn't do anything and it hurt like hell."

"How many fairytale books do you read? It's supposed to hurt your first time, and for some reason, it hurt you a lot more than I've ever known it to hurt a girl before."

Sonny blushed, "I'm really not being dramatic, if that's what you're implying."

"No, I'm honestly surprised. You were really tight." Chad smirked, "Which should make it even better when we actually do have sex."

She sighed, "Really, Chad, it doesn't hurt now. Can't we just-"

"Sonny, you're doing it again. You're being too optimistic, and I'm going to tell you flat out that if I even try to put my pinky finger in you right now - you'd hurt."

The brunette frowned, and slumped against the side of the tub. "You know... What I said before - about it not being special - isn't true."

Chad grinned at her, "I would hope so. But I think that you should consider the next time we sleep together as the time you lose your virginity, because I see it as more than just a barrier that needs to be broken. It's having sex for your first time, and that's not what we just did."

"Why couldn't I just skip that part and go straight to having sex?"

He rolled his eyes, "Is that all you can think about right now?!"

"Well, I kind of didn't get to finish what you started, and I'm still highly aroused. So yeah, that's all I can think about."

"Let's change that then." Chad grinned at her and moved over to her side of the tub before she could say anything. His hands flew to her breasts instantly, and she let out a low hum at the feeling, "Tomorrow."

Sonny opened her eyes, just realising she had closed them, "Uh... tomorrow?"

"Yes, you'll be a little better by tomorrow night. We'll try then."

She grinned, "Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Okay, so, I know most of you are disappointed cause they didn't get it on all the way. But I'm trying to make this as realistic and not fairytale-ishh as possible. It kinda makes me mad when everything is so perfect and unrealistic in fanfiction. Anyways, enough on my rant, I'm severely sorry that it took me this long to update, but I wasn't 'feeling the love' for a while. My so called 'boyfriend' played me a few weeks ago, and i just didn't have the heart to try to come up with a heated love scene while I hated all the men on this planet.

Besides Chad Dylan Cooper - who could ever hate him?!?! :D

So I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update sooner. :)

And thanks SO much for all the reviews, I'm literally amazed.


	11. Step Nine: Fall in Love?

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 11. Step Nine: Fall in Love?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: Remember, this is a M RATED FANFICTION! You've been warned. It might not be extremely explicit, but it's still mature, so if you don't like it - don't read it :)**

****

.:.:.:.

Chad brought his hand back up to the top of Sonny's head again, combing his fingers through the dark curls for the thousandth time since he'd woken up. He grinned as she let out another small sigh in her sleep, and moved his body closer to hers.

After they had both 'taken care' of their extreme arousal last night, Sonny had fallen asleep in the tub instantly. Somehow, Chad had managed to dry her off and slip a nightgown onto her body without her waking up and laid her down in the guest bedroom's bed.

He had expected, and was correct, that there would be blood, and had taken precautions to make sure it would be easy to clean up. Like slipping a matress pad underneath a pair of his old sheets, so that he could later throw it all into the washer. What Sonny didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, and he knew she would be embarrassed if she realized what had happened.

And because she was too caught up in the pain, she didn't realise the mark she had left on the sheets.

Although Sonny might have been upset they didn't get far last nigh, Chad was thoroughly relieved.

First, he honestly felt like he was violating her despite her protests. The innocent look in her eyes that saved his control was the biggest wakeup call he'd had the entire relationship. And Secondly? He wouldn't have lasted half a minute in a body as tight as hers. Coupled with the sounds that escaped her lips, he would have finished embarrassingly quick.

And Sonny didn't deserve that for her first time.

The brunette suddenly moved in her sleep and let out a louder sigh, and Chad paused his motions for a second until he was sure she was still sleeping.

He let out a sigh himself at the thought of what he had said last night about love.

Chad had not idea why he had stammered like an idiot once he said the word, and was starting to feel a little afraid of what it might mean. He thought back to when Portlyn had teased him about loving Sonny... but the idea didn't seem so far fetched to the blond haired boy now.

He would never go so easy on just any girl, Sonny had some sort of effect on him that completely reversed their roles... suddenly, he wasn't the 'bad' guy who kept his emotions hidden.

The 'bad' Chad would've said screw it, and wouldn't have cared about what the girl was feeling. And he felt guilty for instinctively wanting to slam his body into Sonny's like no tomorrow.

"...Chad?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, "Oh, um, good morning" He grinned as her lips turned into a smile.

"So... can we-"

"Sonny, you're testing my self control. You don't know how bad I just want to..." He trailed off, "Why don't we eat breakfast first?"

The brunette let out a huff and got out of bed, with a shocked expression due to the fact that she realised she was in a nightgown she wasn't wearing before she fell asleep.

"What, did you think I couldn't take care of you?" He rolled his eyes, and got out of bed aswell, leading the way to the kitchen.

Sonny frowned, "No, that's not it." Chad stopped walking, and Sonny's body crashed against his own at his sudden halt. "What are you-"

"What did you think then? That all I wanted was to fuck you, and I would leave you as soon as it was done?"

"No!" Her eyes widened in sadness, "I didn't think that at all! I just didn't think you would be so... sweet about it."

He scoffed and started walking down the stairs that led to the kitchen, focusing his attention on the floor in front of him, "You thought I couldn't be sweet? I've been sweet to other girls."

"Did you clean up after them too?"

Chad sighed, "...No, I didn't think you knew about that."

Sonny grinned, "Chad, you didn't have to do that."

"I-"

"Nope, let me make you breakfast?" She gave him a pout, and he grinned in agreement, "Good, now, where do you keep your pancake batter?"

A few minutes, and a few burnt pancakes later (due to Chad attempting to look cool flipping them in the air, and losing track of time) both were seated at the dinning room table with full plates.

Sonny made it through her first pancake without mentioning anything, but as soon as she started to eat a bite of the second one, her thoughts bursted out her lips, "So are we going to-"

"God, you're so fucking persistant!" Chad exlaimed, and quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. Sonny let out a suprised gasp at his quick motion, and her eyes widened when he leaned forward to roughly connect their lips. She paused a moment before closing her eyes, and started savoring the taste of sweet syrup that was left on his lips - along with the taste of Chad, that always made her weak in the knees.

Chad's hands wove around her waist to support her as he stood up and carried her into the livingroom, throwing both of them onto a large couch. He grabbed her chin, bringing her face closer to his own, as his tongue left his own mouth and slid into hers.

Sonny let out a sigh, and brought her hands to his neck on impulse. He pulled away to look her in the eyes, both of their chests heaving from lack of oxygen, "Shit Sonny, all I ever want to do is throw you on a bed and give it to you like I'll never have sex with you again." Her eyes closed as she shuddered at both the meaning of his words and the fact that it was much more huskier than usual.

"Hell, it doesn't even have to be a bed." He leaned down and connected their lips again. He could feel Sonny's back arching off of the cushions of the couch, and her body moved slightly against the part of him that needed friction the most. A large groan escaped his lips, and Sonny quickly moved her hips again, trying to get another sound to escape.

"Why don't you... then?" She muttered between kisses, her hands that rested on his neck moved upwards to comb through his perfect golden locks.

Chad smirked against her lips and abruptly pulled away, standing up quickly and offering her a hand. Sonny stood up and her eyes turned down to the floor with realization that he still didn't want to have sex with her. As tears started to well in her eyes, she felt a tug on her hand and noticed that Chad was leading her down a hallway back to the stairs.

Halfway up the set of stairs, she gained the courage to mutter a quick, "Chad?"

But the blond haired boy ahead of her said nothing as he continued to lead her up the stairs, and turned into his bedroom. Sonny entered the room cautiously, and he took his hand out of her own to slowly close the door behind her.

Chad smirked as he took the few steps forward so that he was directly behind her, and moved his hands to her shoulders, slowly moving them down her arms. His head bent down to press his lips to the bottom of her neck, and he watched as goosebumps started to rise down her arms.

Sonny couldn't help a shudder that ran up her spine, "Chad? What-"

"I'm doing what you want me to do... What _I_ want to do more than anything else." Chad explained, bringing his hands back up to her shoulders to move the strap of her nightgown off of her right shoulder. He placed a small kiss where the clothing had once been, while moving the other strap down her left arm.

The nervous brunette gulped silently, and licked her lips in both anticipation and nervousness. "You are?"

"Mhmm.." Chad whispered against her skin, and before Sonny knew it, her nightgown had fallen to the floor in a heap. He brought his hands around her body to her bare stomach and started tracing lazy cicles on the skin, ''I most definitally am.''

She let out a high pitched whimper as his hands slid up to her chest and started to caress her body softly. "Oh God."

"Is God the one touching you right now?" Chad smirked as he felt her breaths become quicker by the second, "I believe it's **my** hands that are making you feel so good."

''Ohh... Chad...'' Sonny sighed, and slumped slightly against his body, her head leaning on his shoulder.

He dug his hands slightly harder into her breasts, ''Mhmm. That's what I want to hear.''

Sonny's eyes struggled to stay open at the feeling of his hands on her chest, and his lips that moved from her ear to her neck, and she gasped for breath. Her back arched involuntarily, again, and she could feel how hard he had become against her back. She moved her hips again, pushing her ass against him, and his hands came to a short halt as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Sonny..." He breathed out, and she started gyrating her hips in an even rhythm, ''... Shiiit.''

A grin overtook his face as he took his right hand off of her chest and slid it down her body to the apex ot her thighs, moving his finger in a fast circular motion. Sonny yelped in suprise and pleasure.

"Ch-Ch-Chad!" She exclaimed, feeling her knees become slightly wobbly. Before he could stop her, Sonny had flipped around and grabbed his boxers, sending them to the floor along with her nightgown. Her hands reached for his member, and she started working her hands up and down quickly.

Chad gripped onto her small shoulders, "S-Sonny, you need to stop - I'm not going to last long if you keep it up."

She grinned and stopped her anticts as he picked her up and carried her to his large bed. While he reached over on the bedside table for a condom, she felt her heart start to skip beats in her chest. A twinge of nervousness hit her stomach, and she bit her lip nervously as she watched him roll the piece of rubber onto his body.

Sonny mentally slapped herself for being so stupidly nervous, this wasn't the first time Chad would be inside her. But the pain from last night made her eyes widen in fear as he neared her.

He noticed the look in her eyes, and leaned over her body to kiss her soflty, ''I swear it won't hurt as much.''

The young brunette smiled at him, and he returned the smile with a lopsided grin.

"You mean so much more to me than you know."

Her heart fluttered at his words, and she reached for his neck to pull him down for another kiss. After they pulled away, Sonny watched as he moved so that he was hovering over her, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

His blue eyes connected with her own for a small second, and the look in his eyes made her breathing stop in awe. He cared about her. She could read it in his eyes how much he wanted to make her happy.

Sonny bit her lip and gave him a small affermative nod, relaxing her body like Chad had told her to do the night before. Without a word, he slid in carefully, inch by inch. Sonny gulped as she felt a wave of pain wash over her body, but it was so significantly less than the night before that she could concentrate on how good it felt instead of how bad.

Chad's eyes closed slowly and he let out a small sigh as he pushed in all the way, unable to tear his thoughts from how good she felt around his body.

A low moan from Sonny caused his eyes to flutter open, and he almost let out a groan at how sexy she looked with her eyes shut, and her lips opened in a small ''o'' shape. Her curls spread out on the pillow underneith her head, and her chest heaved up and down with every laboured breath.

He took her state of pleasure as the okay to pull out and thrust back in, but kept his pace slow enough that he could feel every inch of her that enveloped him.

She whispered his name repeatedly as his pace quickened, and he fought the urge to slam his body into her own at topspeed. Sonny's own hips started to lift off of the matress, and started keeping in time with his thrusts. The new feeling caused Chad to let out a low moan, and he leaned down closer to her body involuntarily.

"You're so fucking sexy, Sonny." He muttered, "And you don't even fucking know it."

Sonny started to yell out in pleasure, and placed her hands on his back, "Oh Chad, you feel so good... f-faster please!"

He responded to her request, not only for her own pleasure, but because he was dying to pick up speed. Sonny's sounds started raising higher in pitch, and his own moans became more and more frequent.

''Mmm, Sonny, I love it when you scream my name.'' He muttered against the skin of her neck, turing up the intensity by pounding into her slightly harder.

Sonny cried out at the new feeling, "I love it too."

Chad let out a chuckle despite the situation at the adorablness of her statement. Her stupid cute had made her all the more appealing to him.

''I'm so close-'' She exclaimed, and Chad quickly sped up his thrusts, her own hips struggling to keep sync with his own. Her eyes opened to connect with his own, and the deep lust inside of them made the growing heat in her abdomin double. ''Please, Chad.''

He moaned at the desperatness in her voice, and started to slam his body into hers the way he'd fantasised for months about doing. The revalation that his dream was coming true, and the feeling of Sonny's walls contracting around his member as she came triggered his own release. He exclaimed her name as he lost himself from reality, and couldn't concentrate on anything except for the intense amount of pleasure coursing through his entire body.

As he came down from the height of his orgasm, he felt Sonny's hips jerk occasionally against his own, indicating that she was still riding out her own.

His once fast and hard thrusts became lazy, slow ones, and by the time he had come to an absolute halt, Sonny was trying to catch her breath.

"Wow."

Her eyes flew open to see the triumphant look on Chad's face, which only caused her own lips to turn into a grin. She leaned forward towards him, and they met halfway for a soft, tender kiss. He pulled away slowly, and his eyes fluttered open.

"...I think I love you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Gasppp :) they did the dirty :) hopefully, you all approve. **

**But now the question is, who said 'I love you?'**

**Feel free to take a guess at what's going to happen next, or leave your own ideas in the comment box - I love reading your reviews and any stories/suggestions you have :D**


	12. Step Ten: Becoming the Exception

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 12. Step Ten: Becoming the Exception**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: I love that everyone had a different opinion as to who said 'I love you.' Your reviews always make me smile, but I loved listening to everyone argue over who they think said it :) Anywho, read on to find out who was right :)**

**And woww - Chapter 12 already? Did you guys realise there's only 20 or so reviews difference between this story and Getting To Know the Real Chad? - I'm highly impressed, thank you guys so much :)**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"... I think I love you."

Chad silently cursed himself as he watched Sonny's brown eyes widen more than he had ever witnessed. Her jaw literally dropped a full inch at the meaning of his words, and Chad grimaced nervously as he waited for her to say something.

Anything.

It would've been better than the extreme silence that had taken over the room.

"You... You do?"

He gulped and cleared his throat anxiously, "Um... well... I think."

Her shocked expression turned into a coy smirk, "You... think?"

Chad's eyes widened, and Sonny watched as a scared expression graced his facial features. In that moment, Chad the womanizer had turned into a little boy, and it made her heart skip beats in her chest. The innocence in his eyes captivated her own brown eyes in an unbreakable gaze.

"It's... hard to explain?"

The young brunette bit her lip to keep a giggle from escaping her mouth, "Chad, I don't think it is."

He twiddled his fingers nervously, "You make me feel so much more different than anyone I've ever known. Love is so much more complicated than people make it out to be." He broke the connection of their eyes to look down at his hands. "I just... I've never been in love."

"Well, neither have I." Sonny spoke up, and suddenly grew just as nervous as he was, "I mean... not until now."

The blond haired boy sitting next to her looked up with an expression of shock, "You do? You love me?"

"Of course I do, Chad. How couldn't I?"

"Well I _am _irresistible." He grinned cockily in her direction. Sonny gave him a glare, and he winced in fear, "Sorry... I'm ruining the moment, aren't I?"

She sighed, "No, not yet anyways."

Both looked away from the other as silence fell down upon them, and Sonny struggled to find something to say.

"I didn't want you to change!" Chad suddenly blurted out, and his words cut through the silence.

"W-What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I loved the old Sonny. The innocent girl that I always looked forward to seeing everyday."

Sonny frowned sadly, "Then... you don't love me now?"

"No, no, I do! I just -" Chad replied, and slapped a hand over his face, "I'm saying this all the wrong way. God, I can't even tell a girl that I'm in love with her."

A soft sigh left Sonny's lips as she moved closer to Chad to wrap her fingers around the hand that rested on his face, pulling it away from his eyes so that he could see her. "Chad, don't put yourself down like this."

"But you deserve better than this. You should have had roses and romance... instead, you got Chad Dylan Cooper... who unexpectedly blurted out his feelings after finally having sex with you."

"I really wouldn't have it any other way." She insisted.

"The old Sonny wouldn't have liked it."

Sonny scoffed, "Is THAT what this is about? Do you think that the only reason why I'm in love with you is because I had sex with you, and had to become a little more 'bad' to do so?"

He shrugged slightly, then gave her a reluctant nod.

"Chad, I'm still that 'old' Sonny. I'm no different! I love you because I love who you are, not because I just got laid." She frowned, "And if that's the only reason why you love me, then I guess I-"

"No, Sonny, I loved you before you even decided to change. You made me a better person, and in the process, made me fall in love with you."

Sonny smiled dreamily, "Chad... you did the same to me."

A lopsided grin spread across his face, and she giggled at the look of triumph in his eyes. "I love you, Sonny, so much."

"I love you too Chad." She giggled again as he leaned over the small distance to place his lips on her own in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck a few seconds into the kiss. Chad grinned against her lips, feeling the best he had ever felt in his life.

She pulled away first to give him a shy smile, "So does this mean the impossible has become possible?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love." He grinned, "But... Sonny Monroe is the exception to everything when it comes to Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny laughed and leaned forward to connect their lips again, running her fingers through his perfect hair.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny grinned happily as she brushed Chad's long bangs out of his face, his eyes had fluttered closed and hadn't opened for seconds. She moved her body from on top of him so that she was lying next to him, and waited for his arms to wrap around her body.

A moment later, just as she had expected, his strong arms had embraced her own body against his own. She could feel him breathing in the scent of her shampoo, and giggled.

"What?"

Sonny looked up to see Chad trying to put an innocent look on his face, "You know _what_."

He chuckled, "But we just took a shower, and your hair is still wet and-" He leaned forward to take another whiff, "It smells so _good_."

"Chad, my hair is damp. We took a shower about half an hour ago."

"Has it really been that long?" He asked, closing his eyes again to relax against his pillows.

Sonny rolled her eyes and laid her own head against one of his pillows, staring straight ahead at his face. She brought her hand up again to brush her fingers through his slightly damp hair. She bit her lip to suppress a giggle when a moan-like sound escaped his lips.

"Sonny?"

Her eyes spanned from his hair back down to his eyes, that were still closed, "Hm?"

"Please tell me you're somewhat tired, I feel like you're ready to go again."

Sonny smirked, "Actually, If you weren't opposed to the idea-"

"Shit, Sonny." He opened his eyes as a playful smirk graced his lips, his blue eyes sparkling with humor, "How the hell are you not tired?"

She grinned, "I am, but I have a secret."

"And what would that secret be?"

The brunette bit her lip and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I let _you_ do all the work."

Chad let out a loud laugh, "That's not how it's supposed to work!"

She giggled and laid back down on her pillow, "You just aren't **man** enough to handle me."

His playful smirk and sparkling eyes turned into a serious expression, the one that always comes out when a challenge arises. "Oh you did _not_ just say that." Sonny opened her mouth to respond, but her words were lost to the lips that covered her own. She shivered as Chad moved his body on top of her own and she could feel his hard muscles against her soft skin.

"Holy Shi-" She breathed out, but choked on air at the sudden feeling of Chad thrusting inside her body, "Chad!"

He didn't pause for her to adjust, choosing just to drive into her body as fast and hard as he could. Her usually soft moans and whimpers had turned into groans and shrieks at the feeling of him thrusting into her at top speed.

"Dont. Ever. Say. That. Again." Chad chanted with each thrust, his voice low and gravely. He gripped her hip with his left hand for more control, and Sonny let out a loud moan.

She attempted to catch her breath, that had accelerated to an almost inhuman pace. "Ch-Chad! Oh my-"

"Do you still think that, Sonny? Huh?" He asked, through his teeth in a pressing voice. He could feel himself starting to reach the peak of pleasure, and struggled to move faster in her body, "Am I not man enough for you?"

"No, No!" She exclaimed, and her eyes shut tight, "... Yes, yes... Oh God, yes. I'm almost-"

Chad moaned loudly, covering up her words, "Sonny, I've got to-"

Sonny exclaimed his name as she felt her body reach the tip of her climax, and she could feel Chad's body on top of her own shuddering. Her breathing cut through the silence as she finally started to calm down, and the hammering of her heart in her chest seemed louder than it ever had before.

Chad let out an exasperated sigh, "Shit, please tell me you're a little tired from this?" He looked down to see that Sonny had sunken against the pillows in tiredness, and her eyes were fighting to stay open. "Finally!"

A breathy laugh came out of her lips, and she felt Chad move so that he was lying next to her again. "Finally? It's only been, what, three times?"

"Try six, Sonny."

"What? There's no way it's been... Oh wow, maybe it has." She mumbled, shocked at the amount of times they had actually had sex in the past 24 hours. "I have to call my mom."

Chad groaned and grumbled about 'having to do all the work' as he reached over and grabbed her cellphone, handing it to Sonny.

She cleared her throat quickly as she pressed the speed-dial number for her mother, and listened to the ringing on the other end. On the third ring, her mother picked up with a, "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Sonny, where have you been all day? I thought you would've been home by-"

The brunette sighed, "I was busy... shopping, okay? You know how girls get."

"You're staying there again aren't you?"

"Uh, well, yes? Can I?"

She could hear Mrs. Monroe sigh in the background, "Sure. But you have to be home in time for dinner tomorrow. You have work on Monday."

"Okay." Sonny grinned, "Thanks Mom."

"No problem, say hi to Tawni for me."

The brunette hung up her phone and tossed it onto the ground, not caring where it would land. As she turned to face Chad, she was met with an amused stare. "What?"

"Wow Monroe, someone has certainly grown used to lying to her parents." He smirked in her direction.

She smiled, "When there's good reason to lie, I can."

"Mhmm." Chad whispered, reaching for her body to pull against his own, "I'm glad I'm reason enough."

The young brunette opened her mouth to reply, but finally felt the tiredness set in from the day, and almost instantaneously fell asleep. Chad grinned down at her as his own blue eyes closed in exhaustion.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Okay, sorry it took so long, but it was EXTREMELY difficult to write out the first scene about who said ''love."**

**I couldn't have it bee TOO sappy... yet not TOO unemotional. And I couldn't have one of them say it and not have the other do anything - and this is really an important part of the whole story. The pressure just made me nervous :/**

**Anyways - 20 more reviews and we beat out GTKTRC :D Thanks for everything so far :)**


	13. Step Eleven: Bad Sonny's On A Roll

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: 13. Step Eleven: Bad Sonny's on a Roll**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: Chapter 13! :D Sorry it took so long, I've been literally swamped with work. and when I'm not working, I'm sleeping :( But I knew that I needed to write, so this is strictly a day for writing :)**

**And those who were astonished at the ''six times'' Chad commented on, I thought I would clear up the fact that not all six had to be sex. there are other methods to use, if ya knoww what I mean.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sonny sighed peacefully as she opened her eyes slowly, searching for Chad's body in the sunlit room. She sat up quickly when she realised he was nowhere to be seen, and bit her lip in confusion.

"... Chad? Are you here?" She called, getting out from under the covers to walk into the bathroom. She grabbed a robe that was hanging on the door and quickly put it on her body, while looking around the room to see if Chad was there. Her right eyebrow rose in amusement as she walked out of the room to the carpeted hallway. She stopped everytime she came to a door, and peered in to search for any sign that he was there.

She huffed once she reached the end of the hall and hadn't found him.

"Hello? Chad?" Sonny quickly walked down the spiral staircase that was off to the side of the hallway, and soon entered a small hallway that led to his kitchen, which she had been to preoccupied to notice the other day.

A box of cereal and empty bowl lay on the counter-top, and Sonny let out a relieved sigh to know that he was still in the house. She called out his name again, her voice slightly agitated as she clutched the robe closer to her body. "C'mon Chad, if you're pulling a joke on me I-"

She suddenly stopped walking as she heard a faint sound that was coming from somewhere in the house. Her voice stopped midsentence as she listened closer and slowly started walking towards the direction of the sounds.

Her eyes widened when she realised the sounds were actually music, and it sounded to her as if someone was playing a piano. She stopped in front of a large oak door down a hallway past the kitchen and leaned closer to hear that the music was coming from inside.

Very carefully, she opened the door and peered in, searching the room from a small crack. Shelves after shelves of books lay in front of her, and her eye widened with awe at the vast collection. Her hand opened the door a few inches further and a large glass window came into view, a large pasture outside of it.

The music grew much louder from her opening the door, and she stepped inside to be able to search more for the piano. In a corner next to a large bookcase filled with hardcover books sat a black grand piano, with it's lid propped up.

Sonny's lips turned into a proud smile as she watched the person's hands dance across the keys quickly, and wondered to herself why Chad had never told her he could play so beautifully.

He sat on the bench, eyes closed, as his fingers did all the work. A slight smile graced his lips, and Sonny quietly took a seat on a chair nearby to watch silently. The melody of the song grew softer in that moment, and the smile on Chad's face grew.

"I know you're there, ya know?"

Sonny frowned, "I thought you couldn't hear me. I was extremely quiet."

"Not quiet enough," Chad opened his eyes to wink in her direction, "I didn't think you'd be up for a few more hours."

"Maaaybe you're not as 'good' as you thought." Sonny smiled smugly.

His hands froze, and he looked over at her to roll his eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really, now keep playing!"

He chuckled as his hand resumed where he left off in the song, "My mother wrote this song." He suddenly spoke up, "She taught it to me when I was little."

Sonny's eyes widened, "Your mom wrote this? It's beautiful." She watched as Chad nodded that he agreed, "Do _you_ write?"

"No, I'm not Edward Cullen." He laughed, "But I can improv really well, it's my favorite thing to do when I sit down to play."

"Improv?"

"Yeah, you just... play whatever you feel. It usually leads to the making of a song, but I get too into the song that I can't playback any of the music."

Sonny nodded thoughtfully as she continued to listen to the beautiful song coming from the instrument. The tempo began to slow as the melody started to fade, and soon, Chad's hands were still on the keys.

He turned to Sonny for her reaction, and she gave him a huge smile, "That was amazing. I didn't even know you could play, and here you are, like a proffesional."

"I'm not that good." His cheeks turned pink, "I owe it all to my Mom."

"She must be a great player too, then." Sonny looked down at her nails, "I wish I could hear her play."

Chad opened his mouth to say that he'd love to introduce her to his mom, but quickly shut it just as fast. He hardly ever let his parents meet a girl, and when he did, it always ended in disaster. He stood up from the piano bench, "Well, uh, did you have breakfast yet?"

Sonny looked up, "No, But apparently you did."

He grinned, "Sorry, my stomach has a mind of it's own."

"Well you better have left some lucky charms for me!" Sonny grinned and quickly ran out of the room to the kitchen, Chad right behind her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I need..."

Her words cut short as she felt Chad's hand snake under her shirt and up her back, rubbing circles with his thumb. His lips caressed the skin of her neck softly. Sonny let out a sigh as she forgot about what she was supposed to say. His other hand gripped her leg and slowly traveled up and down her thigh.

Her eyes widened, "Chad, I need to-"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, My Mom will send out a search party if I don't get home soon."

He sucked harder on her skin, and she let out a whimper, "C'mon Sonny, I-"

She tried to push him away from her body, but felt like she was helpless in her attempts, "Chad, as much as I love this, I really do need to go."

"But-"

"But nothing! If I don't leave now, and she finds out, then we'll never be able to see eachother like this again."

He quickly stepped away as if he'd been burned, and kept his hands to his side. Sonny stumbled as he left her body, and frowned at the loss of contact. "Ok... Fine."

Sonny groaned, "I don't want to-"

"Hey, you made me stop. So quit testing my self control." Chad advised, and gave her a small wink.

"I should go now."

He nodded and stepped forward to place his hand on her right cheek, "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you t-" Her words were cut off as Chad's lips captured her own. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. A moment later, he pulled away and gave her a lopsided grin.

"I love it when you say that."

Sonny giggled and leaned forward to give him a final kiss before stepping away outside the front door. She got into her car and waved a goodbye at Chad as she backed out of her parkingspot and made her way down the long driveway.

The clock in her car read 5:30, and she pressed the speed limit to try to get home as soon as possible.

Her mother sat on the couch, impatiently staring at the clock on the wall as the brunette burst through the door.

"Well, it took you long enough." Mrs. Monroe exclaimed angrily, "You said you would be home at-"

"I know Mom, I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Monroe shrugged, "I'm sure you are. But just to make sure, I decided to give you a new curfew."

"A what? Mom, I swear, it won't happen again."

"Well, let's not test that, and we'll go the safe way by making sure you're always home at a time I like." Connie spoke up, and turned around to face her daughter, who had an angry frown on her face, "Oh cheer up Sonny, if you prove to me you're responsible enough, I'll drop the curfew."

Sonny sighed, "How long will that take?"

"A while."

A groan escaped the young girl as she stormed towards her bedroom.

"Your attitude just bumped your curfew up to 5."

Sonny slammed her door behind her and threw herself onto her bed, letting out an angry groan into her pillow. If she had a curfew, there was no way she could sneak over to Chad's house. She got done with work at So Random around 4, and there's no way she would chance making her mom angry by missing her curfew.

She knew that her mother had reason to be upset, but the fact is, Sonny knew it was worth it. Seeing Chad the past few days had put her into a mood that no one could break down.

If only it didn't come with the consequence of wanting to see him every waking minute.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Woow, bad Sonny's on a roll!"

"Shut up Tawni, I didn't purposely try to be late!" Sonny exclaimed into her cellphone as she folded a shirt from her laundry basket.

Tawni sighed from the other side of the line, "Chillax Sonny! Gosh, you would've thought that getting laid would-"

"Heey!"

Tawni giggled, "Sorry, No offense, but you can be a little uptight."

"Well, Chad doesn't think so." Sonny frowned.

"I'm sure Chad loves your tightness." Tawni giggled at her own innuendo.

"Tawni, quit embarrassing me." Sonny groaned, "I'll start with Nico jokes if you don't." She waited for Tawni to either laugh or call her out on the Nico comment, but the other side of the line was silent. "Tawni?"

Sonny could hear her friend sighing, "I broke up with him."

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah, I broke up with him, ok?"

The brunette winced at the harsh tone Tawni was using, "I don't understand. What went wrong?"

"Well... nothing. And everything at the same time." Tawni explained, "I love him, I really do, but something got in the way."

"Something? Or, someone?"

"I'm not seeing someone else, if that's what you're asking. If things hadn't gone totally wrong, I would be at his house right now, completely in love."

Sonny frowned, "I'm sorry Tawni. If you want to talk about-"

"Not now-"

"Well, If you ever do - I'm here."

The line was silent for a moment before Tawni spoke up, "It means so much that you are."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You have a... What?"

Sonny grimaced as Chad stood up from the chair he was sitting on. His blue eyes had widened, and the sexy smirk that was on his face just seconds before vanished. "Chad, I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Shit, I'm an idiot."

She gave him a puzzled look as her right eyebrow quirked up in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Chad sighed, raking a hand through his perfectly styled hair, "If I would've had more control over my fucking hormones, and let you go after lunch, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Well, how can I not?" Chad groaned, "Fuck, and now I'll hardly ever get to see you. So much for going out to dinner."

Sonny's eyes widened, "You... were going to ask me out?"

Chad looked up from the ground, his cheeks a light pink, "Um... well... yes?"

"Oh." She grinned happily, "I would've loved to go out with you."

His blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "Really? Well, now I _have_ to convince your mom to let me bend the curfew law once in a while."

Sonny laughed, "Good luck."

"I don't need the luck, I've got the Chad Dylan Cooper charm." He grinned, "I'll be at your house by 6."

The brunette smiled, "Oh, ok. Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"F-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is needed on set."

The blond actor groaned, and moved over to Sonny, giving her a smile, "See you then." He leaned down quickly and gave her a soft kiss before disappearing out of his dressing-room.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Sooo... curfew, or no curfew? Hm, we'll see what the CDC charm can do :) Nothing really 'M' in this chapter. Don't worry, the rating still stands as is though :)**


	14. Step Twelve: A Lesson In Heartache

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: Next Chapter? I have no idea what number... 22?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever... what... almost a year maybe? :) Okay, a few months. But STILL! I'm really sorry, but I had a bad case of writers block. I tried to write, I really did - it just wasn't working :/**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"He's not making such a good first impression on me."

Sonny turned around from where she was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. Her mother stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Okay, maybe it isn't the first impression, but still. You think that he would attempt to be here on time. And I think you're going a little overboard with the eyeliner."

The young brunette rolled her eyes, and put her hand that wasn't holding her eyeliner onto the sink, "Mom, he'll be here. Mackenzie Falls gets out later than So Random. He's probably just running late."

"Mhm, half an hour late?"

Sonny turned back to the mirror to see the frown on her face, "Well… I don't know, yeah."

"If you ask me, I think he stood you up."

She whipped back around to face her mom, the curls that framed her face flying into her eyes, "He isn't standing me up!" She coughed, when she noticed how high pitched her voice was.

A desperate look flashed across her face for a small second, what would she do if Chad _was_ standing her up?

"Look, I'm just looking out for you. And I know I told you he was trouble to begin with, but now I think it's just blatantly obvious. He was fine at work today, you just told me that."

"Yes, so that's why it doesn't make sense that he would skip our date. He seemed excited to me."

Mrs. Monroe laughed, "Sonny, people can fake excitement. Especially such a great actor like him."

"You just don't want me to like him because you want Mackenzie all to your self." Sonny teased as she turned back to the mirror and started brushing her teeth for the third time.

Mrs. Monroe shrugged, "I do love Mackenzie. But Chad is nothing like him. I know boys like him."

The teenager opened her mouth to protest, and knew it was pointless - partially because her mother wouldn't be able to understand her with so much toothpaste in her mouth anyways.

"I'll give him a few more minutes, then I'm ordering us pizza."

Sonny's heart dropped, and she put her toothbrush back into it's holder. There was no way Chad was ditching her, it wasn't possible.

Just an hour ago he was asking her which tie he should wear.

Sure, he could be nervous about coming, and that might've caused him to stand outside her door nervously - but she had already checked countless times. Not to mention looked out over at the parking lot, where his car was yet to be parked.

She looked over at her purse sitting on the top of the toilet and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed his cell phone number just to be sent to voicemail.

"This is so not like him…" Sonny muttered as she threw her phone back into her purse, and picked it up so she could sit down on top of the lid on the toilet. Of course, maybe her mother was right, and Chad really was the player everyone made him out to be.

But he seemed so loving the past few days, and seemed to be telling the truth.

And sure, he was a great actor, but he would never be so mean as to make their entire relationship a lie.

Would he?

Sonny sighed and picked her phone back up, dialing again and putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Why are you calling me?"

Sonny frowned, "Because I want to."

"Sonny, I thought you had a date with Chad tonight. That's all you could talk about."

"Well… he hasn't showed."

The line was silent for a few moments, "He stood you up? After all of my hard work, he blows off the date?"

"Look, I don't know where he is-"

"Call him!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "He isn't answering his phone. It's turned off."

"Shit Sonny, he's standing you up. What a douche bag."

"Calm down Tawni, no one knows what's happening at the moment. He could be running late, or stuck in traffic."

The blond on the other side of the line let out a loud laugh, "Stuck in traffic is the oldest excuse on the book, Sonny. I hate to break it to you, but Chad probably is just ditching you. He's such a player."

"I really don't think he is. And I'm not being love-truck about this, He honestly talked as if he couldn't wait to go. He texted me an hour ago asking which tie he should wear!"

"… Well that's either very weird… or very evil. If he truly wanted to go with you, he's probably out of his mind nervous. But I don't think he would be so mean to get your hopes up like that right up until the last minute."

"Nothing is making sense Tawni, that's why I called you!" Sonny exclaimed, "But now you don't know what's happening either. I thought you were the master at these things."

Tawni groaned, "I _am_ the master, girl! I just can't look back into the past to see why Chad wouldn't show up at your house for your date."

"Sonny!"

The brunette quickly covered the bottom of her phone so Tawni wouldn't hear her, "What mom?"

"I think you need to see this."

Her eyebrow rose at the sound of fear in her mother's voice. "I'm on the phone with Tawni right now, can it wait?"

"I'm pretty sure you need to get in here _right now_."

Sonny took her hand off her phone, "Sorry Tawni, my mom wants me to see something."

"That's fine, I was just about to watch my favorite tv show anyways."

"Ok, thanks for talking to me, I'll call you when I know about-" She had just reached the living room at that moment, and it only took once glance at the television screen for her heart to instantly pummel to the floor.

"… Chad…"

She felt the air being knocked out of her lungs in a flash, and her phone slipped out of her now shaking hands onto the floor. She heard the sound of Tawni calling her name from the device, but everything had become a blur to her, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

A horrible scene, flashing lights and what seemed like hundreds of men in blue scrubs met her eyes. An overturned car, that was as black as the smoke coming from the front end could be seen to the side.

She didn't have to ask.

She simply knew.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"… where is his room?"

A troubled nurse, who looked weary and tired held her back, "Miss, we aren't letting people in. You'll have to wait with the rest in the waiting room-"

"He's my damn boyfriend, like hell I'm going to wait!"

"Miss, you need to calm down."

Sonny pushed against her again, "I need to see him!" A new batch of tears streamed down her cheeks, "I can't-"

"We have to have permission from his family first to let visitors in, but he's in very bad condition right now, only doctors have been allowed in-"

"I-"

"We have regulations, Miss."

Sonny gave her a desperate look, "Please, I can't just wait here, I need to see him! His parents would let me through!"

"We don't know that."

"But-"

"Let her through Angie I'm sick of her bitching already."

Sonny's jaw dropped as the quiet woman behind the counter finally spoke up. She looked over at the nurse, who's name was apparently Angie, and saw her turn to walk down the hallway.

"I'm not getting sued, if anyone asked, you let her in." She called to the nurse as she walked.

Sonny grinned as she followed the nurse down a sequence of hallways and up an elevator. Her grin fell to a frown when they pulled up to a room that was down at the bottom of a top floor hallway, and as the door creaked open loud noises became noticeable.

It took all her strength to stay standing as she walked into the room and first saw Chad's body. The tubes and wires that were attached to him in so many places made her feel faint, and she clutched the railing on the wall to stay upright.

The nurse moved further into the room and looked at a set of charts on the wall before turning back to Sonny.

"According to this, a nurse will be back in a few minutes. If she asked, you found your way up here- got it?"

Sonny gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I expect that you won't screw things up. Touch him, at all, and things could go wrong. It's best that you just take a seat over there, I'm sure the nurse will tell you everything that's going on." Her expression softened a little, "I'm sorry for what's happening, I realize he means a great deal to you."

Sonny nodded again as she took a seat on a chair beside Chad's bed, her fingers shaking against the armrest.

"Thank you." She uttered before the nurse left, and in seconds was alone with Chad.

She watched, horrified, as his chest barely rose and fell with each labored breath, and his entire body lay motionless on the bed.

One look at his face, and Sonny knew he would be pissed at the amount of bruises and cuts that scattered his usually perfect skin. She grimaced at the mirror on the wall and quickly moved to take it down so that there was no chance of Chad seeing himself that way when he woke up, because it would most likely scare him into shock again.

"He's not going to wake up so soon you know?"

Sonny jumped at the new voice in the room, and her eyes turned to see a tall woman in a set of pink scrubs walk through the doorway. Her bright white crocks squeaked against the ultra-clean hospital tiles.

"I know that." The brunette actress rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't think you know. He's in a coma, dear." The nurse explained as she neared the bed. Sonny took in a harsh breath at the news, she didn't want to think that Chad could be in such a bad condition.

"He probably won't be waking up for a while. It was a self induced coma, we don't have any way of telling when he'll wake up." She reached for the charts that the last nurse had looked at, and brought out a pen to write down the numbers that were on the screens next to Chad's bed.

"B-But… he'll be ok, right?"

Sonny could see the nurse stiffen, and instantly knew that it was a lot worse than she expected.

She turned around, "Look-"

"Sonny."

The nurse smiled, "Look, Sonny, I don't want to break your heart - it's not my intention. But Chad isn't in a good state at all. He lost a lot of blood, and broke a few ribs, and may have internal bleeding that we haven't caught yet. Not to mention that he cracked his skull which induced the coma."

"Was this his fault?"

"I heard it was a drunk driver." The nurse frowned, "I also heard that the driver barely had any injuries at all, seeing as he was driving a semi."

Sonny let out a small sob, "Chad's going to die!"

"I never said that." The nurse explained quietly, "He has a good chance of waking up, chances of surviving crashes like these are much higher today than they were a few years ago. And plus, there's also a good chance that Chad can hear everything you're saying - and if you freak out, he'll start freaking out."

Sonny looked back at Chad's body, that lay helplessly on the clean hospital bed. It was becoming too much.

The white walls.

His short breaths.

The absence of his shining blue eyes.

The barely-there beating of his heart.

And suddenly, the entire room became black, and everything in front of her disappeared.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Soo... whatcha think? :) **innocent face****

**It took a lot of sadness to be able to write about hurt Chad :( :(**


	15. Step Thirteen: Meeting His Mother

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: Next Chapter? I have no idea what number... 22?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever... what... almost a year maybe? :) Okay, a few months. But STILL! I'm really sorry, but I had a bad case of writers block. I tried to write, I really did - it just wasn't working :/**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The soft echo of a humming noise filled the room endlessly. Every once in a while, a short beep emitted from somewhere to the right - timed perfectly with the laboured pumping of a tired heart.

It's my own heart.

The urge to open his eyes was overwhelming, but Chad couldn't fight hard enough to move them even a millimeter. It was as if he was locked in his own body, and had no control over his actions.

And he didn't like it at all.

He wished he could move his mouth to speak, the curiosity inside him had been building for what seemed like years to know how long he had been like this. Or even _why_ he became like this. It had taken quite a while for Chad to realize he was in a coma, but after finally fitting that small piece of the puzzle together, he felt a lot more accomplished. The only problem now was the other thousand puzzle pieces that he just couldn't connect together.

He could remember leaving the studio, angry and upset that he was going to be late to Sonny's house. But his memory cut out right after he turned on the ignition of his ultra-black convertable.

Surely it was nothing to do with his car, he had it rutinely checked.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear a voice. A voice that he could distinguish from thousands of different voices.

Sonny.

.:.:.:.:.

It wasn't long before Sonny jolted back to consciousness when the nurse came back with smelling salts. Her body had become weary and weak within seconds, and she leaned against the wall to stay sitting upright.

"You have to stay calm."

Sonny looked over at the nurse, and gave her a long stare, "I'm sorry, my boyfriend just got knocked into a coma by a drunk-semi-truck-driver, I think I have a little bit of a right to get angry."

"I never said you couldn't be angry." The nurse stood up and crossed the room to the monitors that stood to the left of Chad's body. She looked up and jotted down some of the numbers that glowed green against the black background. "You just need to keep your cool around Chad, you becoming frantic can cause him to go into shock, which could be life threatening."

The brunette looked down at her hands, "We just got together... It was going to be our first date."

The nurse nodded, not sure how to respond, as she continued to write down numbers off the monitor. "We won't know much about what really happened until he wakes up. Most likely he'll have to testify against the driver as soon as he's healthy enough-"

"So you're saying he's going to be fine?" Sonny stood up straighter.

"Not entirely... Look, Mrs. Monroe, all we can do is hope." She gave her a small smile, "Would you like some food or coffee? I can have it ordered to the room."

Sonny grimaced as she realised just how hungry she was because their dinner date was ruined, "Um... yeah, a sandwich would be fine, thanks."

"You're welcome." The nurse started back for the door, but remembering something turned around, "How did you say you got up here again?"

The brunette blushed, "... intuition?"

"Mhm, just don't mess with any of the tubes or machines." She turned around quickly and left the door wide open as she entered the hallway.

Sonny turned towards Chad and took a tentative step towards his bed, cautiously taking it one step at a time. She reached his side in what seemed like hours, and gulped as she gazed down at his bruised face.

A shaking hand rose automatically to try to comb back his messed up hair, and she quickly drew it back at the sight of blood. Instead, she grasped his lifeless hand in her own and leaned against the mattress.

"Oh Chad..." She muttered, eyes watering up, "Why couldn't it have been me?"

She knew he wouldn't answer, but the silence that followed her question still made her heart sink even deeper into her stomach.

"Sonny?"

Her head whipped up to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes, "Tawni?"

"I found out as soon as you hung up... I'm so sorry! It's so unfair, I can't believe-"

"Thanks for coming-" Sonny rushed forward and flung herself into her best friend's arms, not stopping to see if Tawni was okay with the contact. "-I'm freaking out."

Tawni patted her back in the most friendliest way she could, "Oh Sonny, it'll all turn out - it has to."

"I'm praying."

They pulled apart and gave each other sad smiles before turning back to the blond haired boy lying on the hospital bed. Sonny reached for his hand again, while Tawni walked over to the opposite side of the bed.

She let out a small laugh, and Sonny raised her eyebrows in confusion. "When he wakes up... he's going to kill whoever made his hair look this bad."

Sonny tried to hold in her laughter but it suddenly came bursting out, and she found she couldn't stop her giggles, "Oh my god, it looks horrible!"

"I know! I'm going to have to give HIM a lesson in becoming more sexy for you!" Tawni laughed along, smoothing out a wrinkle in the sheets on her side. "How ironic."

The brunette smiled as her laughter died down, "I wonder if he can hear us?"

"Chad... if you can hear us, you need to know how horrible your hair looks at the present time." She leaned down closer to whisper, "And Sonny needs you, so hurry and wake up."

"What she said Chad," Sonny agreed, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I'll do if you don't..." Her voice choked off, "... If you don't wake up."

Tawni's smile deepened to a frown at the sight of her friend so sad, "He'll be fine Sonny... he has to."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It had been a long day, well - more like night - for Sonny Monroe. She hadn't left Chad's bed yet, and it was more than 14 hours after the accident had actually happened. Close to 2 in the morning, her eyes had finally not been able to stay open a second later and she fell into a dreamless sleep, only getting around five hours of rest.

She felt more drained and depressed than she ever had in her life.

Sonny jumped as her phone vibrated loudly in her pocket, and she struggled to get it out with one hand, not wanting to let go of Chad's hand with her other.

"Hello?"

"Sonny... How are you?" Her mother's voice sent a small wave of calm through her body, and Sonny breathed a sigh of relief, "I feel so horrible for what I said about him, I didn't know-"

Sonny gulped, "None of us did, Mom. It's a huge shock to everyone."

"Well of course it's a shock, I'm sure the rest of the world is freaking out just like you are."

"No they're not." Sonny demanded, anger coating her words like ice, "They don't know him like **_I_** do."

Mrs. Monroe winced, "I... I didn't mean it that way hun."

The brunette's breath caught in her throat when she realised how hard she had been squeezing Chad's hand, and she quickly softened her hold to barely holding it at all. She coughed, "I know that Mom. I'm just not in a very good mood right now... and I'm sort of having an ongoing panic attack about the whole situation."

"I'm sure his mother feels the same way at the moment." Mrs. Monroe assured her.

Sonny's eyebrows rose as she looked around the room, which was still completely empty besides herself, chad, and a couple of chairs. She had thought about Chad's parents frequently throughout the night, wondering when - or if - they would arrive. Chad never spoke too badly about his parents, so she didn't think it was hatred that kept them away.

But a small twinge of nervousness would pick up in her stomach every time she heard someone approaching the doorway from the hallway, hoping that it wasn't his parents.

"I, uh, don't know mom. I figured she would be here by now."

Her mother was silent for a while on the other end, "Sonny... the Coopers are a very busy family, I don't mean to say that they don't care about Chad, but what if they're somewhere in London? It's going to take quite a while to make it to his hotel in California."

Sonny's expression became more shocked, "_You_ know the Coopers?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Mrs. Monroe laughed, "Ever since you started appearing in the tabloids, it's become part of my daily routine to pick one up and learn about everything that's going on."

The brunette smiled slightly, "Oh, well, I guess I'm the only one on Earth who has no idea who Chad's parents are."

"That's quite disappointing."

Sonny jumped, and almost dropped her phone at the reply.

It wasn't her mother's voice that had spoken.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She looked exactly like Chad, besides the fact that she was female of course.

Her golden blond hair was cut in a shoulder-length layered bob with bangs that hung in her eyes just like Chad's did. Her bright blue eyes were the exact same color as her sons, so much that Sonny felt a shiver go down her spine at the similarity. You could barely tell she was wearing any makeup at all, the craftsmanship behind it so perfect that her face looked like she just stepped out of a movie scene.

And her clothes, a calming light-on-light color scheme, were tailored to her so perfectly it seemed the pieces were made just for her. It actually wasn't so far fetched an idea actually, and Sonny wondered who designed them.

The smile on the woman's face didn't look fake at all, but there was a sense of wariness about it that made Sonny cautious.

The woman's right eyebrow rose in question, "You are?"

"Oh! Um, right." Sonny stumbled, and blushed at the thought of screwing things up just introducing herself to Chad's mother, "I'm Allison Monroe, Chad's girlfriend."

The woman's smile instantly faded into an unreadable expression, "Ah, another girlfriend. What a surprise."

Sonny's eyes widened slightly at Mrs. Cooper's words, and watched, silent, as she walked over to Chad and took his other hand in her own.

"He always was a stud." She laughed quietly, and Sonny frowned at how alike her laugh was to Chad's, wishing it was him that was laughing. "A different girlfriend every week, I got tired of the whole ordeal by the time he was 16."

"I love him."

Mrs. Cooper looked up at Sonny with a confused expression, which Sonny returned with one of shock. Why did she have to blurt something like that to his mother after just meeting him?

"He never mentioned loving any of them." Mrs. Cooper replied, nonchalantly, "There wasn't enough time to get to know any of them well enough. Tell me, Allison, did you just meet him a few days ago? Are you in love with him because of the fame? the money?"

"No..." Sonny stood up, angry at her assumption, "I've known him for over a year, we haven't been together very long, but if Chad was able to defend himself I'm sure he would be right now."

Mrs. Cooper looked her up and down and gave her a small hint of a smile, "It's a shame he isn't able to. But I'm guessing that his head is filled with feelings that may seem like love to him, but really are nothing of the sort. He's just a child."

"C-Child?"

"Yes, and so are you." Mrs. Cooper looked back at her son, and Sonny was shocked by the tears that welled there, "He has no idea."

Sonny shifted her weight in the awkward silence, "I'm just going to... give you some time alone?"

"That would be nice."

Sonny looked down with Chad with longing, wishing she didn't have to leave his side even for a second, but knowing that his mother would want some time to herself. "I'll be back, Chad." She whispered as she squeezed his hand slightly and let go, leaving the room at a very slow pace.

She turned in the direction of where the cafeteria was located, and started walking down the white hallway. But before she reached the big doors, her eyes caught on something in the gift shop, and she quickly changed her direction.

There, along the back wall, was hundreds of magazines, all stacked in order of interest. She reached for a few of the nearest tabloids, the scene of Chad's accident on the cover of all of them.

It was time she knew who Mrs. Cooper really was.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Merry Christmas :) I'll update soon, no joke this time, because I'm going to be home from my vacation soon so I'll have at least sommeee time to finish this.**

**My plan is to finish the story before I go back to school in January, so please don't get mad at me - I swear I'm going to finish this!**


	16. Step Fourteen: Meeting His Father

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: Next Chapter? I have no idea what number... 22?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever... what... almost a year maybe? :) Okay, a few months. But STILL! I'm really sorry, but I had a bad case of writers block. I tried to write, I really did - it just wasn't working :/**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"How could you NOT know?"

Sonny rolled her eyes as she flipped the page of one of the magazines in front of her. She held her cell phone up to her ear with the other hand, and tried to multitask reading and talking at the same time.

"I mean, not only is she your boyfriend's mother... but she's a multi-millionaire that EVERYONE in the world knows about."

The brunette groaned, "I'm **_sorry_**ok, Tawni? I don't read tabloids meticulously like you do." Her eyes flicked down to the pictures that scattered the two pages in front of her, Chad's mother in each and every one of them, her smile lighting up the whole scene. "She looks just like him."

"Well, Sonny, when you have a baby, it usually resembles yourself." She let out a sigh, and Sonny could hear her blowing air on her nails from the other end, "Look, Charlotte Cooper is one of the most established women in this country... and she doesn't even need the money because she's married to the guy who owns Tiffany's."

"I didn't know about that either..." Sonny mumbled and reached for her hot chocolate that was sitting on the table beside her. There was barely any people left in the cafeteria now that it was 10 in the morning, and she had an entire row of tables to herself.

Tawni let out some sort of sound of shock and disbelief, "You don't know about anything do you? Wow, I thought I only had to teach you to be bad... apparently I need to teach you to be observant too."

Sonny smiled, "Psh, C'mon Tawni, I just didn't know. It happens. But now I do, so I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"That's one less thing in about a bazillion though."

"Ok, I'm glad I called you to talk about this." Sonny replied sarcastically, "I mean, I just found out that my boyfriend has two extremely wealthy and power-rich parents, which I could've figured before but didn't actually know. It was a surprise to me."

Tawni frowned, "I'm sorry I'm being mean, I **_am_** glad that you called me."

"Well, I'll keep you updated on Chad-"

"So will the television, but I'll stick to you for my source." Tawni chuckled.

Sonny frowned, "I know, he doesn't need this from the press. But I do have to get moving soon, and face his mother again."

"Good luck!" Tawni chimed before she said goodbye and hung up.

Sonny looked back down at the magazine in front of her, reading the long paragraph explaining the pictures.

Chad's mother, Charlotte, was the owner of a very expensive line of clothing. It only took Sonny seconds to realise that the clothes Mrs. Cooper had been wearing were from her own line. The clothes were absolutely beautiful, and completely flattering to anyone who had a figure below a size 8. The light-on-light color scheme that Mrs. Cooper was wearing wasn't just a choice, it was her trademark. Sonny was in awe of the beautiful pieces of work Mrs. Cooper called clothes.

But what she was truly known for was her bridal line, which was both _exten_sive and _expen_sive.

Sonny laughed at how perfect the marrage between Mr. and Mrs. Cooper actually was - Chad's dad made the wedding rings while his mother made the dress.

She desperatly wished she could sit in the warm and calm atmosphere of the cafeteria forever, but her curiosity for Chad's health and her anxiousness from being away from him for so long overruled any fears she had about his parents.

So she grabbed her magazines and hot chocolate, throwing both into a nearby trash, and walked in the direction of Chad's room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I knew you'd be back soon." Mrs. Cooper spoke as Sonny cautiously entered Chad's room, not bothering to turn around to aknowledge Sonny at all.

"Charlotte." A deep voice broke the silence, with a tone that suggested he was scolding a small child, "The poor girl just want's what we want."

Sonny's eyes searched for the source of the sound and a man's head peaked out from the other side of Chad's bed, a smile on his face.

"You must be Allison."

"That's her."

"Charlotte."

Chad's mother didn't say another word as Sonny walked over towards Chad's father, "Yes, I'm Allison Monroe."

He stuck his hand out, "It's very nice to meet you, Chad has talked about you many times."

As Sonny reached out to shake his hand, she saw Mrs. Cooper give her husband a look of confusion, "Michael... He never mentioned her before."

Mr. Cooper chuckled, "Dear, Sonny is short for Allison. Couldn't you just tell from the way she looks alone?"

Mrs. Cooper's eyes widened, and she dropped Chad's hand as her hands flew to her mouth in surprise, "Oh... **_my_**. You're **_Sonny_**?"

"I..." Sonny's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, "Is good thing if I am?"

"Of course it is, my dear." Mrs. Cooper grinned, "Like I said, Chad speaks of you often... when he calls."

"Which isn't that often." Mrs. Cooper muttered sadly, "I can't believe... I'm so sorry."

Sonny's eyebrow rose, "Does he really speak so highly of me?"

"Mrs. Monroe, you're all he's been talking about for months." Mr. Cooper sighed, "Of course, he always spoke as if he never had a chance with you at all. We knew he was in love the first time he mentioned you... though I still don't understand the whole thing about a fat suit still."

"Michael, she's on a comedy show, So Random." Mrs. Cooper rolled her eyes, "Have you listened to anything Chad's been saying?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It rings a bell. I don't really have the time to watch television, you see Allison. Work takes over a lot of my life."

Sonny nodded understandingly and could've sworn she saw a flash of pain in Mrs. Cooper's eyes at her husband's words.

"Yes... work takes over a lot." She murmered in agreement with her husband.

The brunette cleared her throat, "Well, it's a shame, it's a really funny show."

"I'll have to make some time to watch it then, Chad told me he guest starred once."

Charlotte gasped, "Oh yes! He was SO excited for his role, he said he was going to be able to kiss you. He never said how that turned out."

Sonny giggled, "Well... he ended up kissing a pig, accidentally."

The room erupted into laughter, and Sonny joined in, happy that his mother was acting civil towards her now.

A nurse came into the room to check Chad's vitals and gave them all smiles at their happy moods, "It's good that you're all laughing in such a horrible time."

Sonny nodded, "It's much easier when you're distracted."

Mr. Cooper motioned to the chair next to him, "Why don't you distract us some more, Mrs. Monroe. I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time."

The brunette couldn't help but beam.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It had been almost six days after Chad's accident, and Sonny's hopes that he would survive had started to dwindle every minute.

She had gone home, only because her mother forced her to, and tried to get sleep in her own bed. But she couldn't stand the thought that Chad would wake up and she wouldn't be there to see him, and begged her mother to let her go back.

Mrs. Monroe had given in quickly to her daughter's pleading, making Sonny promise she would get at least 3 full meals a day, and enough sleep so that she wasn't passing out.

So Sonny was back at his side, sitting in one of the comfortable looking chairs that turned out to be not so comfortable after you've sat in them for so long.

"Look what I've got!" Mr. Cooper exclaimed as he walked into the room, his wife behind him with her cellphone in her ear. "Fresh out of the oven."

Sonny gasped, "Krispy Kremes, no WAY!"

"I know, I haven't had one in so long... I was hoping a dozen would be enough." He gave Sonny a smile as he put the box down on a table near Chad's bed, "Any news?"

The brunette frowned, "No.. he's still under. The nurse said he's been regaining more control of his own breathing though, and his fingers are still moving once in a while."

She watched with sad eyes as Chad's father brushed the hair out of his son's eyes, tears starting to form in his own. She knew it must be hard on him, especially because he barely ever got to see Chad in the first place.

The bruises on his face had faded to a yellowish color, and Sonny was glad Chad wouldn't have to see the origional way his face looked - it might shock him back into a coma if he ever woke up.

She almost gasped aloud, wondering why she was doubting Chad's recovery.

He HAD to wake up.

She wouldn't be able to be happy ever again if he didn't.

"So, sprinkles and chocolate frosting?"

She looked up at Mr. Cooper, who had composed his face enough to give her a small smile, "Oh, yeah, of course. You remembered."

He shrugged as he gave Sonny her doughnut, which she had told him was her favorite on the first day they met. "I have a very good memory."

Mrs. Cooper snapped her phone closed angrily and took a seat next to Chad, "I can't believe Rochelle won't reschedule my press conference... she knows about Chad."

"Some people have no hearts." Mr. Cooper frowned, "Don't let it bother you Char."

"I'm trying not to." She muttered through her teeth, still visibly angry.

Sonny left them as they started to talk about people and places she didn't know about, and walked over to Chad's side.

"Your parents are really nice... I know I've already told you." She laughed as she whispered the words to Chad, "Your dad even bought me my favorite doughnut." Her eyes scanned his face, and she brushed her hand down the side of his cheek, "I miss you so much... I love you Chad, and I swear I won't leave your side."

She reached for his hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She pulled away slightly to whisper, "I love you."

And suddenly... something was squeezing her hand back.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:O and you thought the chapter BEFORE was a cliff hanger :P Ok ok, I'm evil, but I'm updating this ayysap :) I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm back :)**


	17. Step Fifteen: Will He Ever Wake Up?

**Title: Good Girl, Gone Bad**

**Chapter: Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever... what... almost a year maybe? :) Okay, a few months. But STILL! I'm really sorry, but I had a bad case of writers block. I tried to write, I really did - it just wasn't working :/**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

He knew it had been days since he slipped into a coma - how many? He wasn't quite sure.

Occasionally, his ears would pick up on a conversation going on around him, but if they weren't standing close enough he could only hear muffled tones of voice. He recognized his mother's voice the first time she sat down to talk to him.

She wasn't happy about the accident, he could hear her tears, and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure the other driver paid for what he did.

His father, however, wasn't ever one for words. He could hear him talking to his mother, or Sonny once in a while, but only ever truly heard the words, "I love you, Son."

Which brought his mind back to Sonny.

He couldn't stand the fact that he was hurting her so badly, and not only that, but also leaving her alone with his parents to fend for herself. He was sure that wasn't going to go well at all, but Sonny surprised him again when he heard a chorus of laughter one day.

His mother spoke about how wonderful and beautiful she was as soon as Sonny left the room, and Chad wished he could agree out loud.

Sonny liked to talk to him alone a lot, which wasn't quite often, seeing as his father and mother had nothing else to do since they had no way to work from California.

The one thing that absolutely made his day was when she would whisper the words "I love you."

He never had actually felt love towards any girl until he met Sonny, and to know that she felt the same way almost caused his heart to skip beats. The feelings he felt towards her couldn't be explained so easily as before. Her support through everything blew his mind.

"Your parents are really nice... I know I've already told you." Her voice suddenly appeared, and struggled to find which direction it actually came from, even though it seemed sound was coming from everywhere.

"Your dad even bought me my favorite doughnut." He could hear the sadness in her voice, and wished he could help. "I miss you so much... I love you Chad, and I swear I won't leave your side."

Suddenly, something he'd never felt happened... he could feel pressure on his left hand, very slight, but still there. The warmth from Sonny's hand had a direct connection to his heart, and he could feel it warming up from her love.

"I love you."

He knew he couldn't whisper it back, the thought was completely insane. But what he really wanted was to be able to let her know how much he loved her back. Something clicked in his brain suddenly, and he could feel his fingers tingling in response.

If he could've gasped, he would've.

But he simply decided to focus all of his energy on squeezing his fingers down on Sonny's hand.

And somehow, he did.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny was speechless when she felt Chad's hand pressing down on her own, she could slowly feel it grow stronger. She opened her mouth repeatedly to shout to his parents, but no noise came out.

"Char... Michael..." The words came out as a shocked whisper, but she soon felt the presence of the two at her sides, "He... He squeezed my hand back! He squeezed _back_!"

Chad's father was the only one who didn't go into shock, and quickly ran to the hallway to call for a nurse, but Sonny and Mrs. Cooper both stood completely speechless at his side.

Mrs. Cooper suddenly sprinted to the other side of the bed at Chad's other hand, "Chad? Sweetie, Can you squeeze my hand?"

She waited for the response, but was inturrupted by the trio of nurses running into the room.

"Excuse us, just for a moment."

Sonny held onto Chad's hand tighter, "I... I can't let go."

"We need to check his vitals, Dear, he could be waking up soon, you need to step back." The male nurse replied hastily, as he hurriedly glanced at one of the many screens near Chad's bed.

Sonny bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears as she let go of Chad's hand, "I'll be right here, I promise."

As soon as she had moved far enough away, the nurses had surrounded Chad's bed in haste.

To avoid embarrassing herself and fainting again, Sonny took a seat on the window ledge, and leaned against the cold glass of the window.

Chad HAD to be waking up.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"... the slow regaining of muscles points to a recovery."

Sonny was seated at the window sill again, afraid to leave the comfort of it's calming cool temperature.

"We don't know when he'll be up, exactly, but it will happen." The nurse smiled, and Chad's parents embraced in a hug, "Since he's regained control of his hands and feet, start looking for signs that he's progressing, notify us immediately, because we need to check for any more injuries if he does wake up."

"Thank you so much!" Charlotte exclaimed, and Sonny nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad your son is getting better." The nurse smiled and left the room.

Sonny smiled down at Chad, who's bed was positioned a few feet away from the window.

He looked the same as he had a week ago when she entered the hospital room, minus a few bruises. No wires or tubes had been removed, nothing on the screens had made a drastic change. But in one instant, he started to get better.

She was completely puzzled as to why he had suddenly improved in condition. The nurse said anything could trigger it, but she still wondered what exactally had caused him to start to wake up... or when it happened. She knew that no one had been to Chad's bedside in hours, he could've regained control of some of his body during that time, and no one would've been there to see it.

She sighed, it would have to be a mystery until he could tell them what happened, or even if he remembered at all.

Mrs. Cooper woke her from her thinking by patting her arm softly, "I was hoping you would come with me to the cafeteria? I know your mother would want you to get some food, and I know Michael wants me to bring him something back."

"Sure, I am pretty hungry." Sonny grinned sheepishly as she hopped off the window sill and followed Chad's mother out of the room.

They walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for a floor 4 stories below them. The doors closed and Charlotte leaned against the side of the elevator, "I have a lot to appologize for, I know."

Sonny gave her a confused expression and Charlotte sighed.

"I treated you very badly when I first met you... Michael still is mad at my behavior." She looked up from the floor, "I'm still mad aswell. If I had known who you were, I wouldn't have been so rude."

"It's alright."

Mrs. Cooper shook her head, "It was uncalled for. Chad loves you so much, and I was so mad about what had happened that I didn't even put the pieces of the puzzle together to see that you were Sonny."

Sonny bit her lip, "Well, If I would've introduced myself as Sonny in the first place, it wouldn't have happened."

"If my son had introduced you as Allison in the first place, it wouldn't have happened either." She rolled her eyes, "He had me thinking that your real name was Sonny."

Sonny laughed, "That's Chad for you."

They were now walking through the cafeteria doors, where they picked out food for each of them and Michael before paying and making their way back to the elevator. Sonny gripped her bowl of soup in one hand, the few pieces of bread that were wrapped up were balanced on top.

Mrs. Cooper was holding two cups of coffee in one hand by their handles, and a bag with food in her other hand.

"I can't wait until he wakes up... He'll be happy to know how well we've gotten to know each other." Mrs. Cooper smiled sadly.

"I can't wait either." Sonny agreed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You have to see this!" Mr. Cooper exclaimed as soon as they walked into the room, and both noticed two nurses with beaming smiles next to the bed.

Both Sonny and Mrs. Cooper hurriedly set their food down on the nearest counter, and rushed to the bed.

"He's breathing on his own... they turned the machine off, and he's breathing on his own!" Mr. Cooper explained, ecstatic.

Sonny gasped and put her hands around Chad's still hand, "He's waking up, isn't he?"

"This is a huge step." The nurse agreed with Sonny, "He should be waking up very soon."

The brunette looked up at Chad's parents with wide eyes, and both gave her the famous million-watt Cooper smile. She couldn't wait until it was Chad giving her that smile.

She could feel the small pressure on her hand from Chad's, and stayed motionless as he moved his hand to lace their fingers together weakly. She smiled, feeling tears running down her cheeks as she moved her hand so that they were intertwined better.

"Chad, if you can hear us, you're doing so well." Mrs. Cooper spoke up, "We're so proud of you sweetie."

Sonny saw Michael nod, "C'mon son, we've waited so long, you're so strong."

Tears started streming even faster down Sonny's cheeks as she reached one hand up to touch his cheek, "Chad.." She whispered softly, her voice cracking.

The room went silent as they heard a minuscule sound escape Chad's lips with one of his labored breaths. Sonny blinked rapidly, and stroked his cheek with her thumb again.

"That's it, son. We're all here for you." Michael grinned, and Sonny saw a small tear escape his eye. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest to see such a powerful and composed man break down because of his only son.

Another sound escaped Chad's lips again, although no one could decipher it.

"He's squeesing my hand harder!" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed, "Oh Chad!"

Sonny brought her hand away from Chad's face to wipe her tears from her eyes that were starting to clog her vision. She wiped it off on her jeans, and her breath caught in her throat.

A full word now came out of his mouth, very quiet, almost unrecognisable. But Sonny felt her heart skip a beat in that one instant, and couldn't find the power to take in a breath. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper had become statues, completely amazed.

The word, so small and quiet, spoke volumes to the room of people.

"Sonny."

"I'm here, Chad, we're all here." Sonny murmured, clutching his hand to her chest, "You're going to be ok."

Time went into slow motion as she watched his eyelashes move the slightest bit before blinking open a small crack. His light blue eyes seemed dark and unfocused as he opened them wider, and the whole room watched anxiously to see what would happen.

His blue eyes flicked over to Sonny, and he studied her for a moment before whispering her name again.

"Chad!" Sonny whispered loudly in return, and kissed his hand, "You're awake! It's really happening!"

His lips raised weakly into a crooked smile, and he turned to his parents, who each leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Ok, he needs to rest, or else he'll become drained," The nurse advised, "I'm turning this into a one-visitor at a time room from now on, until he regains some more strength."

Sonny nodded and set Chad's hand down on the bed softly, a huge smile on her face, "I love you Chad."

As she turned to go, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper gave her a confused look, "Where are you going Allison?"

"Out in the hall?" She raised her eyebrow, "I thought you would want time with him first-"

"Oh dear, I believe he wants to see you first." Charlotte smiled through her tears, "After all, it was you that he wanted when he first woke up."

Sonny started to tell them no, but Mr. Cooper put his hand up, "Stay here, My wife and I would like some alone time anyways. Take as long as you want."

Before she could say another word, they were out the door, taking the food with them. Sonny opened her mouth to ask the nurse how long she should stay with Chad, but he had dissapeared with the Coopers.

She looked down at Chad, who had his eyes closed as he took in a shaky breath. Taking a seat on the bed next to him, she cradled his hand in her own again.

He opened his eyes to peer at her from under his eyelashes and opened his mouth to speak, but Sonny put her finger up to his lips, "Shh, don't wear yourself out in the first minute I get to spend with you."

She saw his chest shake as he chuckled silently, "I missed you so much, I didn't know it was possible."

Chad's lips turned into a smirk, and she rolled her eyes, "Even when you're sick you're still full of yourself." She joked, "But really, your parents aren't as bad as you've been suggesting."

He gave her a smile.

"I love your dad, he's so nice, and cares about you so much." Sonny explained, "And your mom... we might have gotten off to a rough start, but she's also really nice-"

"Rough start?" Chad mumbled, not able to hold in his curiosity.

Sonny grinned, "Um, yeah... she didn't know that I was 'Sonny' when I introduced myself as 'Allison.' I was just trying to be polite, she's a very... intimidating woman."

Chad rolled his eyes at that and muttered a , "Stupid mom."

The brunette in front of him giggled, "She's anything but stupid, Chad. You never told me how successful your parents are... I had to find out from tabloids."

He shrugged, and Sonny let out a frustrated sigh.

"Once you're out of here, we can really go on our first date." She smiled, "We can have it right at your house if you want."

Chad cleared his throat, "How... How did I... get hurt?"

Sonny's eyes widened, "You don't remember?"

"No.."

"I guess a semi-truck driver ran a red light and ran straight into your car... you didn't stand a chance in such a small vehicle." Sonny looked down at his hand, the story making herself sad.

Chad closed his eyes in anger, "Well Damn."

Her eyes rose back up to him, "What do you mean?"

"My car..." Chad opened his eyes to give her a frown, "It's wrecked, isn't it?"

"... You're upset about your car?" Sonny asked, completely amazed, "You almost lost your life and you're worried about your **_car_**?"

Chad's eyes widened at her anger, and he opened his mouth to explain, but she stopped him again.

"I mean, here I am, worried to death that you won't wake up! I was devastated when I found out Chad!" She fought to hold back her tears, "It was the worst thing that's ever happened to me in my life, and if your parents wouldn't have been here to help lighten the mood, I could've lapsed into a coma myself!"

He gulped, "Sonny-"

"I've never been in love before, I had no idea it would hurt me this bad, I mean - you spent the whole time unconcious how would you know what it feels like to-"

"I do." He exclaimed, the loudest he had spoken yet. "I do understand."

Sonny's jaw closed quickly, "H-How?"

"I could hear you..." He looked down at his hand that was in Sonny's, "I could hear your pain... I wanted to say I love you back... but I couldn't. It was horrible."

The brunette stared at him, shocked, "The doctors said you might be able to hear voices... I didn't think you could understand what I was saying."

"If you were close enough." He stared into her eyes, "You're the one who saved me."

Sonny stared back into his blue eyes, her heart thudding loudly in her chest, "I didn't save you, you woke up on your own."

"I wanted to say that I loved you back..." He frowned, "Something... helped me, I don't know how."

"You're awake now, that's all that counts." Sonny smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "And you don't know how badly I wished that you would've been able to answer me when I told you I loved you."

"I do love you, Sonny." He whispered, "I always will."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Well, cliffy is ovaaa :D**

**But the end of the story is near, sadly :( Thanks for your reviews, it's really helped me to keep writing :)**


End file.
